The Vampire Love
by Etenity77
Summary: En esta historia hablare sobre la pareja que más me gusta de todo DBZ me refiero a Vegeta y Bulma, no tiene nada que ver con el anime sino que es hecha por mi, trata sobre vampiros que obviamente es Vegeta, y Bulma solamente una humana, ¿Surgirá un amor entre ellos dos?, leanla y disfrutenla. VxB
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire Love

Esta historia es dedicada a mi pareja favorita de Dragon Ball Z Bulma y Vegeta, no tiene nada que ver con el anime que conocemos sino que mediante mi imaginación se me vino a la mente como a mi me encantan los vampiros y esta pareja se me ocurrió hacer una historia diferente. Disfrutenla.

Capítulo 1

"El peor de los miedos" 

Era el año 1930, Londres, Inglaterra un pueblo que en el día era demasiado tranquilo por lo pequeño que era, todos los niños se encontraban jugando fuera de sus casas mientras que todas las madres se encontraban tendiendo toda la ropa que lavaban cada día, los maridos trabajando. Pero cuando llegaba la noche todo se volvía más oscuro que una noche normal por que salían de sus escondites feroces bestias con colmillos llamados vampiros buscando presas para cenar su espesa sangre, hasta que todos los que habitaban allí decidieron que antes del anochecer cerraban todas las tiendas, todos se aseguraban en sus casas poniendo en la entrada de la puerta una cruz hecha de plata .Sin siquiera mirar el exterior de la ventana con el miedo que tenían a tales bestias.

Muchos de los habitantes del pueblo entrenaban, otros iban con los mejores herreros del pueblo para mandar a hacer las mejores armas con el más resistente material, si pudieron acabar con algunos de ellos, pero el peor de todos los vampiros que nunca lo pudieron asesinar era Vegeta sus ojos eran tan oscuros como la noche, el cabello en forma de flama, la piel pálida, siempre llevaba puesto una camisa de manga larga blanca con un chaleco negro, pantalones de color negro echo de la tela más fina y su larga capa negra que por dentro era de color un rojo demasiado intenso, en fin no era como cualquier otro vampiro que con solo enterrar sus colmillos al cuello de la víctima bebiera toda la sangre que pudiera consumir y con esto estuvieran satisfechos, este era diferente no solo enterraba sus colmillos para beber su sangre sino que sin morderlas los mataba de una manera muy cruel a la gente, que con las largas uñas que tenía desgarraba del cuello sonriendo de lado ver como se retorcía las personas antes de que cayera al suelo o con la gran fuerza que tenía les arrancaba la cabeza en cuestión de segundos no solamente a hombres, mujeres y niños, este era a quien todos temían más salir por la noche.

Ahora todo el pueblo ya no estaba tan tranquilo, apretando sus puños sudados, cada segundo su corazón latiendo rápidamente mirando todo el tiempo de reojo el movimiento de las manecillas del reloj, que con lo nerviosos y con ese horror en sus ojos que se notaban no solo temían al vampiro sino que ya la noche, la plena oscuridad total.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

"Asustada o sorprendida"

Aquí mismo en Londres, el empresario el señor Brief que vivía con su única hija Bulma ya que su madre había muerto cuando tenía 4 años. Esta joven de 18 años de edad quien tenía su cabello largo, liso de color azul claro como el cielo al igual como sus grandes ojos que brillaban demasiado sin necesidad de que estuviera la luz del sol, la piel no era tan pálida sino un color crema que se notaba bastante, siempre con el mismo labial rojo en sus carnosos labios, ella era una persona humilde pero también a quien le gustaba mucho la aventura, inteligente a lo cual le gustaba estar en el bosque que estaba atras de su casa para leer sus libros ya sean de ciencia o alguna historia romántica disfrutando del aire que tocaba su delicado rostro, se escuchaba el sonido del movimiento de los árboles que ocasionaba el viento y ver cada hoja que caía, no solamente le gustaba leer, sino que también le encantaba dibujar igual al aire libre aunque su padre siempre le decía que no saliera por aquella situación que se encontraba en el pueblo, ella le gustaba más salir por el atardecer pero ya no le quedaba otra opción, y también amaba tocar el piano que igual era su pasión y tranquilidad.

No le interesaba salir con alguien por que lamentablemente solo les importaba el dinero, la verdad es que no estaba preparada para este tipo de cosas, su padre le insiste que quiere que se case, pero ella su respuesta era no, ella quería disfrutar su vida, viajar por todo el mundo, no tenía tiempo para este tipo de cosas.

En una tarde al señor Brief tenía una reunión urgente con la empresa.

: Bulma! Ven aca inmediatamente.

Bulma cerró su libreta donde estaba dibujando e ir abajo en la sala para averiguar lo que quería su padre.

Bulma: Me llamabas padre.

: Acaban de mandarme un sobre en donde me pidieron que fuera una reunión esta tarde volveré antes de que anochezca, de acuerdo, mientras tanto no quiero que salgas para nada.

Bulma: Si de hecho no tenía tantas ganas de salir, tocare el piano, un rato.

: Esta bien mientras no salgas, todo estará bien.

Bulma: Que todo salga bien padre como siempre.

Sr. Brief: Nos vemos-cerro la puerta

Despues de esta última frase dicha por su padre, Bulma fue al salón donde se encontraba el piano que tanto le gustaba tocar, tomó una de sus melodías favoritas, se la paso todo el rato perdiendo tocando las teclas del piano, pero no se había dado cuenta que ya había anochecido, dejó de tocar miro a su lado derecho. Penso rápidamente en su padre.

Bulma: Porque papá no ha regresado- lo dijo en un tono muy preocupado.

Rapidamente se fue a su habitación por una capa negra, bajo a la entrada de la casa abriendo lentamente la puerta, mirando ambos lados si no había ningún peligro, salió lentamente de su casa hasta que estaba a 3 metros fuera de su casa.

Bulma: -un poco nerviosa y temblando del horrible frío que hacía- Ya me estoy preocupando mucho papá-aun temblando exhalando el aire frío, abrazándose asi misma-.

De pronto se quedó clavada con algo o alguien que estaba en frente de ella unos cinco metros, por un momento pensó que era su padre quien estaba ahí frente de ella, se fue acercando unos tres pasos, pero cuando lo miro detenidamente el cabello lo tenía en forma de flama, dio un paso atrás ya sabiendo de quien se trataba pensaba si correr o caminar despacio hacia atrás.

Bulma: -en su mente- ¿acaso estoy asustada o sorprendida?.

De pronto se fue acercando hacia a ella , estaba tan asustada Bulma, y fue cuando decidió cerrar los ojos esperando la muerte, hasta que escucho un voz familiar.

: Bulma! que haces aquí afuera-gritando preocupado.

Bulma:-abrío sus ojos sorprendida y vio que ya no se encontraba el vampiro , dio un suspiro de alivio, volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz, efectivamente era su padre-Papá!.

Se fue corriendo hacia él a abrazarlo, llorando, mientras que su padre cerraba la puerta.

Bulma: Creí que te había pasado algo, me preocupe demasiado y quize ir a buscarte.

: -acariciandola de la cabeza-tranquila mi niña, ya había llegado desde hace rato pero no quería interrumpirte tocando el piano.

Bulma: -con una sonrisa-y que tal toque las melodías.

: No tocas para nada mal mi niña, creo que serías una gran pianista, reconocida por todo el mundo, bueno menos charla, ya a dormir que ya es demasiado tarde.

Bulma: Esta bien papá, toda esta preocupación me dio demasiado sueño, hasta mañana.

Los dos se despidieron y cada quién tomo su camino hacia su habitación, pero no se dieron cuenta quien estaba en frente de la ventana un metro era Vegeta con una pose de brazos cruzados, en sus colmillos tenía sangre.

Vegeta: Estaba tan cerca de matarla, pero pude haber matado a los dos fácilmente, porqué no lo hize, puedo hacerlo en este momento mientras que duerma-no pudo evitar reír a una carcajada, por aquel plan malévolo que tenía, transformandose en murciélago fue a la planta alta de la mansión.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

"Una visita inesperada"

Ya se encontraba en el segundo piso, volvió a su estado normal se encontraba en el balcón que daba entrada a la habitación de la joven, justo como quería la ventana la tenía abierta lo noto por el movimiento de las cortinas de color morado oscuro hecha de seda, se fue acercando ya en la entrada al cuarto puso sus dedos en la cortina moviéndolo para poder entrar y a hacer lo que tenía en mente matarla, como siempre disfrutar del sufrimiento de cada ser humano cuando le enterraba sus feroces garras, quería reir a caracajadas de todo lo que planeaba, ya cuando acerco su cabeza dentro de su habitación la joven se encontraba sentada cepillándose su largo cabello azul solo una vela encendida junto a ella, aún tenía su vestido de color vino puesto.

No quería hacer ningún ruido, para no echar todo a perder todo, solo entro colocándose en una de las esquinas del cuarto, esperar en que momento empezaría su plan.

Bulma: -soltando un leve suspiro y siguió cepillando su cabello- A veces quisiera explorar la noche solo un día- volteándose hacia su balcón, se levantó de donde se encontraba sentada dirigiéndose hacia su balcón posando sus brazo en el barandal mirando la calle-Si tan solo no existiesen esas bestias todo sería normal, los niños pudieran jugar, hubieran fiestas aquí en la calle donde encontrar personas tocando esos instrumentos como el violín, las parejas estuviesen bailando alegremente, pero solo veo la nada, las calles todas grises, solo una luz como siempre ubicada en una sola esquina- sus ojos se le empezaron a acumular lagrimas listas para salir, no pudo más sus manos ocultaron su rostro poniéndose a llorar, cayendo de rodillas-.

Vegeta había escuchado todo lo que había dicho la joven, salió de su escondite, caminando hacia ella, algo dentro de su ser no tenía deseos de matarla como si hubiera sentido lastima por ella ¿Habrá sido eso?, quiso ignorarlo seguir quería enterrar sus colmillos morderla de una manera como una bestia derramar litros y litros de sangre, volvió de nuevo esa sensación de no querer hacerlo algo lo detenía giro su cabeza bruscamente no quería mirarla, porque siempre regresaba esta situación.

De pronto la joven seco con las yemas de sus dedos las pocas lágrimas que tenía en los ojos, se levanto de donde estaba para irse a su habitación, pero dio un paso hacia atrás cuando vio en frente de ella a él, estaba a punto de caerse pero se detuvo gracias al barandal que estaba detrás de ella.

Bulma:- dentro de su pensamiento- Ahora si estoy muerta, habrá escuchado todo lo que dije y no creo que me perdone, estaba tan asustada que no tuve otro remedio más que gritar.

Él sabía lo que iba a hacer, para que no hiciera un gran escándalo por un acto de reflejo se acercó rápidamente a ella para taparle la boca, ella dentro de su pensamiento pensó que le iba a tapar la boca para que no gritara mientras él la mataba.

Pasó un minuto no ocurría nada, él le quito lentamente su mano de la boca y alejándose de ella dos metros sin quitarle la mirada, Bulma aún más confundida no sabía de lo que ocurría, sin darse cuenta se miraban fijamente para nada ninguno de los dos desviaba la mirada así estaban en silencio examinándose uno al otro unos momentos hasta que Bulma rompío el silencio.

Bulma: Por qué no lo has hecho.

Vegeta: Hecho que-un tono frío contesto.

Bulma: Porque no me mataste.

Vegeta: …..

Bulma: Pero si tu eres peligroso porque no lo has hecho matame de una vez- mirándolo seriamente ocultando el miedo hacia el.

Vegeta: Por supuesto que yo soy peligroso, quieres una demostración- acercándose más a ella con una sonrisa de lado-.

Bulma: Yo no te tengo miedo.

Vegeta: Entonces porque no te enfrentas a mi en ves de estar recargada en el barandal que esto denota el miedo que me tienes.

Bulma:-poniendose firme-Yo no te tengo miedo-con una mirada asesina.

Vegeta: Esa actitud es la misma de cada humano cuando quiere siempre asesinarme.

Bulma: ¿Asesinarte? Yo no puedo hacerlo, acaso no me ves yo no peleo como ellos sacrificándose en vano.

Vegeta:-en su mente-esto será sencillo.

Ya que estaba cerca de ella, pone su dedo índice en su mentón acercando su mirada a ella, le dirigió una sonrisa.

Vegeta: Dejame decirte algo, eres una persona demasiado interesante, tienes suerte que no te haya matado pero será algún día así que no cantaras victoria, me entendiste.

Bulma: -Aún con la mirada seria- Eso esta muy claro.

Desapareció su sonrisa, retiro su dedo de ella, se dio la media vuelta para retirarse.

Cuando de repente Bulma habló.

Bulma: Antes de que te retires, no me has dicho tu nombre- pero después se arrepintió y un tanto avergonzada por haberlo comentado.

Vegeta: -se detuvo solo para mirarla de reojo unos segundos, finalmente respondió-Vegeta.

Después de esto fue cuando se fue del balcón dejando a la joven toda sorprendida porque el no la mató ¿Aún?, ya toda cansada se retiró a su habitación, cerrando la ventana, apagó su vela ya por fin se acostó en su cama, fue cuando durmió profundamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

"¿Quién me salvo?"

Vegeta se encontraba en el techo del alto edificio frente de su casa sólo la veía a distancia el cuarto donde se encontraba la joven.

Vegeta: eres la primera persona que no te eh matado siempre se cuestiona esta pregunta en mi mente ¿Por qué?, no eh matado solamente hombres sino también pero porque fue difícil contigo, es acaso que estoy enamorado de ti, ¡No! es imposible yo no puedo amarte.-ladeo su cabeza. No debo pensar esas tonterías. Ya fue cuando tomo vuelo cuando vio una persona caminando en la calle a lo que siempre le divertía hacer.

5 días despues

Al siguiente día Bulma se estaba levantando lista a comenzar otro día, se puso uno de sus vestidos favoritos, un turquesa con un toque de azul claro al igual como el color de sus ojos, bajo a la sala donde se encontraba su padre sentado en el mismo sofá leyendo el periódico como cada mañana.

Bulma: Buenos días padre- acercándose a abrazarlo-.

: Hola hija, porque tan tarde.

Bulma: Queee?

Sr Brief: Era broma hija-una pequeña risa se le salía-.

Bulma: Sabes que no me gustan este tipo de cosas papá-torciendo la boca.

Sr Brief: Vamos hija no lo tomes tan asi.

Bulma: Está bien.

: Hija se me olvidaba, ayer en la reunión que tuvimos en la empresa, me solicitaron que tendré que irme por dos meses por asuntos del trabajo, espero que lo puedas comprender.

Bulma: Y cuando te iras.

Sr Brief: Este sábado.

Bulma: Significa que me quedare sola completamente estos dos meses aquí en esta gran mansión.

: Pero si te casaras, ya no estarías sola.

Bulma: Otra vez este tema.

: Hija es por tu bien.

Bulma: Por mi bien, yo no le veo la gran cosa de casarse, a que solo un joven solo le importe tu dinero, yo quiero a alguien que me ame como soy, no por lo que tengo, además para mi esta no es la edad para casarse.

: No quieres terminar como tu tía que jamás se casó.

Bulma: Yo ya te dije, no me casare con alguien a quien solo le importe mi dinero y ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto, que odio mucho este tema.

: Ya tranquilízate

Bulma: Pues como voy a estar tranquila si a cada rato me molestas con esto.

: Ya hija ya entendí.

Bulma: Eso espero.

Sr Brief: Bueno hija estare en mi despacho, si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Bulma: Si papá, tiene tiempo que ya no salgo a la calle, voy a traer algunos libros de la biblioteca.

: Pero si hay cientos de libros en la habitación.

Bulma: Si pero ya los lei todos, quiero traer más pero de romance.

: Esta bien, no tardes.

Bulma: Llegare temprano no te preocupes-guiñándole un ojo.

Y cada quien tomo camino su padre se fue a su despacho mientras Bulma iba por su capa, dinero y una canasta.

Tomo camino hacia la biblioteca, yéndose hacia la sección de romance tomo un libro que le llamo la atención, se sentó en una de las mesas cercanas por la ventana donde no hubiese nadie que la molestara, se la pasaba leyendo, ojeando cada página del libro sin importar el tiempo pasara hasta que dieron las 7:00, una señora se acercó a Bulma.

Señora: Disculpe señorita, ya vamos a cerrar.

Bulma: -Sacando su rostro del libro, vio que ya no había nadie solo ella y la bibliotecaria-Lo siento si ahora mismo me marcho, pero antes puedo llevarme este libro.

La señora asintió con la cabeza, Bulma después de pedir permiso para llevarse el libro iba caminando ya rumbo hacia su casa, miraba de reojo que ya en algunas casas cerraban sus ventanas, miró hacia otro lado muchos niños se metían a su casa rapidamente, todo se estaba volviendo solitario, el cielo aún no estaba de color negro pero si un azul como si fuese invierno. Iba caminando tranquilamente hasta que unas personas que se encontraban en un callejón le empezaron a hablar.

X: Ey preciosa, a donde vas a estas horas.

Los otros que lo acompañaban le chiflaban, reían.

Bulma no les hacía caso seguía su camino, pero seguían siguiéndola, no tuvo otro remedio más que irse corriendo por un callejón pensaba que pudiera haber una salida pero se equivoco había una pared que ya no tenía salida ahora si se sintió toda acorralada muchos reían al ver a la pobre pegada a la pared rodeada de gente mala, de repente se le acercaron para romperle el vestido con la intención de abusar de ella, la pobre gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, era inútil, otros pensarían que estuviese a punto de morir por el vampiro Vegeta y obviamente muchos no saldrían de sus casas. Seguía gritando hasta que escucho el grito de ellos de dolor, abrió lentamente sus ojos viéndose a sí misma su vestido lo tenía empapado de sangre, vio sus cuerpos destrozados, avanzo para tomar su libro.

Bulma: Habrá sido, no- movió su cabeza diciendo no, vio de repente oscuridad donde ella estaba, volteo a ver quién era y…..


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

"Un momento para pensar"

Bulma estaba buscando su canasta donde guardo el libro, pero estaba aún confundida si fue él quien la salvo u otra persona, ladeo su cabeza, vio de repente una sombra no era de una nube de que estuviera a punto de llover, le dio un poco de curiosidad, volteo a ver quien era el dueño de esa sombra y vio que era Vegeta, entonces si la salvo, no se lo esperaba ni menos de él.

Bulma: Vegeta-con un tono de voz demasiado bajo, no sabia si abrazarlo por haberla salvado o que haría.

Vegeta lo único que hizo fue agacharse en frente de ella dándole su capa ya que la de Bulma se le había roto, las mejillas de la joven se le estaban poniendo demasiado rojas, tenía tanta pena de que la viera de esta manera, mucho más por su vestido, noto que él no tenía ninguna intención y ella habló.

Bulma: Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir, una parte de ella le decía que lo abrazara, pero apenas lo conoció solo una noche no iba a tomar una cierta confianza hacia él, pero el acto que hizo la confundía aún más.

Vegeta: No confundas, mujer, no creas que te salve porque me importas, yo soy el único que debería matarte, pero de una manera cruel no como esos cobardes.

Bulma: Y porqué no lo haces ahora.

Vegeta: Porque yo- no pudo continuar, porqué Bulma se había desmayado, él la tomo antes de que cayera, la miro más de cerca, cuando de repente estaba viendo dentro de ella las venas donde recorrían su sangre sus ojos se le empezaron a poner rojos y alargarse sus colmillos, se estaban acercando al cuello de la joven cuando estaba a punto de morderla inclino hacia un lado su cabeza alejando su mirada de ella volviendo a su estado normal sus colmillos poco a poco se fueron disminuyendo, el color rojo que se encontraban en sus ojos fueron desvaneciendo hasta quedar completamente negros.

Antes de que volviese a intentar a hacer una tontería tomo a la joven de sus fuertes brazos, llevándosela a su casa.

Ya llegando al balcón de la mansión, con la suerte que tenía la ventana se encontraba abierta, dejo a la joven en su cama, la vio solo un momento, hizo a un lado el cabello que le estorbaba del rostro, solo la observo unos segundos con la mirada más fría que podía mostrar hacia ella, tomo su capa dispuesto a ponérsela.

Mientras tanto la joven empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, cuando su vista se le veía más clara vio que estaba Vegeta de espaldas colocándose su capa sus ojos se le agrandaron, pero ignoro eso y volteo a su alrededor, se encontraba en su habitación, dio un ligero suspiro volviéndose a acostar en su almohada, volvió a centrar su mirada hacia el la verdad es que sentía demasiado agradecida por parte de él no pudo evitarlo y se le formo una sonrisa en su rostro ¿Quería llorar?, pues la verdad se le empezó a escurrir una pequeña lágrima de su ojo.

Vegeta terminó de ponerse su capa dispuesto a irse, Bulma empezó a dudar si ir tras él para abrazarlo o quedarse ahí fingiendo que todavía estaba dormida, seguía sin confiar ese era el punto, si solo él se estaba ganando de su confianza que esa era la razón por la que la salvo y eso le iba a explicar antes de que se desmayara, estaba completamente en sus pensamientos cuando vio ya era demasiado tarde el tomo vuelo.

Se decepciono, si, se sintió completamente estúpida, también, ni hablar pensó ella, sin más ni menos se fue a darse un baño, ya que se sentía demasiado sucia por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, ya en el baño empezó a relajar un poco su mente y sumergirse en sus pensamientos y que tal si estaba equivocada, antes de que se desmayara, Vegeta le había dicho que no la salvo por que le importase, pero que explicaba la capa, acaso no era obvio en verdad si le importaba mucho o será que estaba enamorado de ella pero no lo quiere decir por el gran orgullo que tiene.

Bulma: No lo creo o será qué si ?

Eran tantas interrogantes que volaban por su cabeza difícil de contestarse cada una de estas, ya terminando de ducharse, se puso un sencillo vestido que tenía a la mano, su vestido no quería ni menos verlo lo tiro a la basura, le daban demasiados recuerdos feos, fue abajo con su padre a despedirse de él ya que su padre no sabía nada de su presencia.

Acerco su mirada, aún se encontraba su padre concentrado escribiendo algunos de los documentos que tenía en su escritorio. Bulma tocó la puerta.

: Ah hija eres tu no sabía que habías vuelto.

Bulma:-siguió su juego al parecer no se percato de su presencia por estar concentrado en su trabajo- Ya había regresado hace dos horas pero no quería interrumpirte por estar en tu trabajo, solo venía a despedirme de ti.

Sr. Brief: Me alegro y dime si te llevaste un libro.

Bulma: Si papá, de hecho me quede perdida en la lectura, pero si me percate que ya estaba a punto de oscurecer y regrese lo antes posible.

: Creeme que no lo había notado.

Bulma: Si, bueno me voy a dormir que estoy demasiado cansada.

: Esta bien hija descansa.

Bulma se acerco a despedirse de él y fue arriba a su habitación pero antes se fue a su balcón mirando la luna llena : Aveces quisiera conocer más tu personalidad, para mi también eres una persona interesante Vegeta.

Terminado su ultima oración se retiro, cerro tanto su ventana como sus cortinas y ya después de esto se dispuso a dormir tranquilamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

"La invitación"

Por otro lado, Vegeta se encontraba en su hogar, él vive lejos de la ciudad, una mansión igual como la de Bulma, solo que esta se localizaba en un bosque demasiado oscuro y sombrío, estaba parado en su ventana con una copa de sangre que sostenía en su mano derecha moviéndola de un lado a otro evitando a que cayera una gota, se dispuso a beberla, empezó a pensar un momento de la joven.

Creo que era más que obvio, se había enamorado de ella, pero su orgullo no podía admitirlo, lo denoto demasiado cuando la salvo de aquellos desgraciados que si se merecían morir escuchar su sufrimiento. Pero volviendo al tema, esa era la razón cuando por la que no la mato desde aquel primer día no podía evitar ver esos ojos hermosos azules, a veces quería probar sus carnosos labios, y que tal si ella no siente lo mismo que él.

Esperaría un momento para poder decírselo, ¿Cómo se lo diría?, ¿Cómo podría conquistarla?, la invitaría a que fuese a su casa, miro a su alrededor la casa se encontraba un tanto oscura, las paredes de color rojo sangre demasiado intenso, y los pisos con un tono negro, los cuadros que habían eran un tanto góticas, bueno sólo había paisajes pero con el mismo linaje gótico, pensaba que eso la asustaría pero por otro lado pensó que no.

Vegeta: Escuche que unas personas del pueblo están mencionando que tu padre saldrá unos dos largos meses, hmm interesante-bebiendo de su copa, terminando su último trago dejó la copa en la mesa de centro que tenía junto a él.

Se puso de brazos cruzados camino de un lado a otro pensando, la invitaría a que este de huésped en su casa, se le puso la cara como una interrogación.

Vegeta: No, lo pensare bien solo la invitare a cenar, nada más.

Al día siguiente, Bulma se levantó de su cama y como siempre la misma rutina, solo que esta vez se iba a despedir de su padre ya que hoy se iría, se fue a desayunar con él, ya terminando de desayunar. El sr Brief se encontraba en la entrada con su hija para despedirse.

Bulma: Que tengas un buen viaje papá.

Sr Brief: Muchas gracias mi niña.

Bulma: -sonriendo- Te esperare.

Sr Brief: Y yo igual espero volver pronto.

Bulma abrazando muy fuerte a su padre, al igual su padre abrazando igual que la fuerza de su hija, como si última vez que se volvieran a ver, después de unos minutos que estuvieron en un abrazo se separaron.

: Bueno hija, ahora todo depende de ti, pero no estarás completamente sola, estas aquí los señores de servicio cualquier cosa ya sabes.

Bulma: Pero en un sentido asi pues si me siento un poco sola por que no estás conmigo, y ellos si son como familia pero no se compara contigo.

: jajajajaja ay hija ni como entenderte.

Bulma: -sonriendo de lado ocultando un poco su tristeza- .

En ese momento llegó el carruaje.

Sr. Brief: Ahora si adiós-tomo su maleta-.

Bulma: -volviendolo a abrazar- adiós.

Ya después su padre se retiro, Bulma se quedo parada en la puerta de su casa viendo como se retiraba el carruaje donde se encontraba su padre.

Bulma: Ay papá, ya te estoy extrañando mucho y eso que solo te acabas de ir ahorita.

Pasaron horas eran las siete de la tarde/noche donde se veia con un tono azul , ella se encontraba como siempre su lugar favorito en el balcón, estaba viendo el cielo de una manera nostalgica

Bulma: -soltando un leve suspiro y seguir observando el cielo-.

Donde ella no sabia que atrás suyo se apareció Vegeta, quien la veía de una manera un tanto extrañado al verla con una actitud entre toda triste y nostálgica al mismo tiempo.

Vegeta:-en su mente- vamos dilo, -despues de unos segundos habló- Emm mujer.

Bulma:-volteando la cabeza donde se encontraba él- Hola, porque me dices asi mi nombre es Bulma -sonriendo de lado con una pequeña risita-.

Vegeta: Hmm- desviando su mirada hacia el cielo.

Bulma: dime Vegeta a que veniste.

Vegeta: -mirándola de reojo de una manera seria-Nada importante-dándose la media para retirarse.

Bulma: Vamos dime.

Vegeta: Argh esta bien solo quería-soltando un leve suspiro-decirte que mmm si querías cenar con…

Bulma:-interrumpiéndolo-Si.

Vegeta: Emm? ¿Qué dijiste?- con un tono confundido.

Bulma: Dije que si

Vegeta: Esta bien, entonces vengo por ti en una hora-miro hacia otro lado ocultando el rubor de sus mejillas-.

Bulma: Si e..esta bien.

Sin darse cuenta Vegeta ya se había ido…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

"Conociéndonos más parte 1"

Bulma estaba toda nerviosa pero de una u otra forma lo pudiera conocer más, y hacerle muchas preguntas, etc, etc.

Se fue hacia su ropero y empezó a ver algunos vestidos y decidiendo por cual llevarse de alguna manera quería verse muy bien, ¿Esto se tratara de una cita?, la cara de Bulma se le hizo como una interrogación.

Bulma: Pero que cosas estoy pensando, de alguna manera me imagino que me invito por esto, a que nos conozcamos más, pero no lo quiero estropear es la primera vez, mmm, pero como una vez me dijo mamá estar tranquila ante todo, pero más bien nerviosa, ughh.

Seguía decidiéndose por cual vestido llevarse, hasta que vio uno que estaba escondido entre los demás vestidos uno rojo que le llamo la atención que tenía en el fondo del vestido de color blanco, sonrío, al parecer le encanto y pensó que se vería muy bien con el, así que se lo puso, se miro al frente al espejo y lo modelo se sentía cómoda con el.

Ahora pensaría en el peinado, siempre lo trae suelto pero esta vez lo quería diferente, se sentó en su tocador torciendo la boca pensando en como se lo haría, tomo su cepillo empezó con una coleta simple con un moño, no le pareció, intento con otro y nada así que por fin se hizo una coleta enrollándolo hasta que quedara en bolita dejando caer un mechón enchinado en frente de cada orejas, de joyería solamente se puso un collar hecho de plata al igual que los aretes en excepción de las pulseras eran de color rubie que brillaba demasiado y combinaba con todo lo que traía y ya estaba lista solo era momento de esperar, vio que ya había anochecido vio como las nubes lentamente ocultaban la luna, y mientras que no vio nada, fue por una capa, una nueva que se compró el día anterior solo que en vez de color negro sino un marrón.

Ya después se sentó ahí mismo en su silla, entre nerviosa apretando sus puños, mordiendo su labio, la verdad es que estaba demasiado nerviosa, miraba inquietamente por todos lados.

Por otro lado, Vegeta llegó a su balcón de la joven, Bulma no se dio cuenta de su presencia ella seguía esperándolo, entonces entro a su habitación vio que estaba ahí sentada imaginándose que todavía ella lo seguía esperando.

Vegeta: Ejem- fingiendo una tos poniendo su puño en su boca para llamar su atención-.

Bulma: Ya tenías tiempo aquí o acabas de llegar-parándose de su silla dando un paso.

Vegeta: Acabo de llegar-tomando su mano tiernamente-nos vamos. Con una media sonrisa seductora.

Bulma: -casi se queda sin habla, solo asiente con la cabeza.

Vegeta: sostente bien- con una mano abrazo su cintura y la otra por el hombro.

Bulma: si- abrazándolo muy fuerte con su mano jalo y apretó su camisa-ya lista.

Vegeta salió volando junto con ella por el cielo, el clima se sentía demasiado frío, Bulma levanto su mirada hacia él, vio que Vegeta tenía su mirada al frente, todo serio y frío al mismo tiempo, la mano con la que estaba jalando su camisa la puso en su brazo, después bajando la mirada y aferrándola en su pecho cerrando sus ojos, Vegeta solo la miro de reojo y para volver a centrar su mirada hacia al frente, no hubo ninguna palabra en el trayecto, después de unos momentos llegaron a la mansión de Vegeta.

Vegeta: Bien es aquí, bienvenida-abriendo su puerta, tomando su mano-.

Bulma: Gracias

Vegeta: permíteme tu capa

Bulma: Si-quitándosela-.

Gran sorpresa para Vegeta cuando la vio con el vestido.

Vegeta: O.O

Bulma: Ten- entrágandole la capa-.

Vegeta: -Tomo la capa pero aun estando en estado de shock-.

Bulma: Amm que tal me veo- poniendo sus manos hacia atrás y sonriendo de una manera inocente-

Vegeta: H….her…..hermosa.

Bulma: Gracias.

Vegeta: No me lo agradezcas.

Bulma: -Empezó a mirar por todos lados-Acaso tu vives solo aquí.

Vegeta: Si

Bulma: -Fue hacia un cuadro que le llamo la atención-Me gustan mucho tus retratos es algo que jamás eh visto y me agrada mucho-tocando una parte de los retratos- Tu los hiciste.-

Vegeta: Algunos de ellos.

Bulma: A mi también me gusta mucho dibujar, solo que nunca intente con pinturas solamente a carboncillo.

Vegeta: Si gustas algún día te puedo enseñar.

Bulma: Me encantaría-sonriendo dulcemente-.

Vegeta: -trago saliva- E…en serio.

Bulma: claro, me interesaría mucho-guiñándole un ojo.

Vegeta:-le sonrío de lado, se acercó a ella- Quieres verlos.

Bulma: Si-tomo su mano, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.


	8. Chapter 8

Perdona por no haber subido los capítulos de mi historia no crean que la abandone, eh leído sus reviews y estoy muy agradecida en ver verdad porque esta es la primera historia que escribo y espero que escriba más y bueno que disfruten del capítulo.

Capítulo 8

"Conociéndonos más parte 2"

Fueron caminando por todo el pasillo, Bulma solo miraba por todos lados todas las pinturas góticas colgadas en las paredes, el color que denotaba por allí un rojo combinado con marrón, la verdad es que le encantaba como estaba pintado en esta parte.

Y los dos se detuvieron, Vegeta abrió la puerta, en la habitación era una inmensa galería, Bulma se impresiono al ver que no solamente había retratos en los pasillos sino que también en la habitación pero demasiados se quedó contemplando el lugar.

Vegeta entro a la habitación.

Vegeta: Bulma ven.

Bulma: -se acercó a donde el estaba-.

Vegeta: Es este.

El retrato que le enseño era un hermoso amanecer a lo cual Bulma le encanto.

Bulma: Es hermoso, me encanto las sombras que le pusiste y esas mezclas de los colores que le pusiste, en verdad me impresionaste.

Vegeta: Una vez tu dijiste que querías explorar la noche, aveces yo quisiera lo mismo solo que en el día.

Bulma: Entonces esta pintura…

Vegeta: -interrumpiéndola- Es de una imagen de uno de los libros que tengo.

Bulma: -de alguna manera sintió lastima por el- Es horrible tu vida siendo vampiro.

Vegeta: Todo el tiempo tienes que ocultarte en la oscuridad, en vez de disfrutar de aquel alimento que ustedes los humanos consumen nosotros solamente bebemos de su sangre y de algunos animales, que es lo único que nos satisface y agrada.

Bulma: -se le hizo un nudo en la garganta-.

Vegeta: Pero de algún modo te acostumbras.

Bulma: Y porque no sales a la luz.

Vegeta: Creo que no lo sabes pero cuando salimos a la luz, nos quema como si fuese un ácido que toca nuestra piel y tú tienes la ventaja que puedes salir tanto día y noche.

De alguna manera le estaba diciéndole que no le haría daño, bueno eso era lo que pensaba Bulma.

Vegeta: Me parece haberte dicho que te había invitado a cenar, pero me distraje por esto.

Bulma: De hecho todavía no tenía hambre, pero si tu quieres por mi no hay problema, me interesa mucho las pinturas además de amaneceres que otra cosa dibujaste.

Vegeta: -Buscando otro entre sus retratos-Espera.

Bulma:-Esperando con ansias el siguiente dibujo-.

Vegeta: Aquí está.

El siguiente era un bosque que estaba nublado de alguna manera había dibujado el bosque que estaba frente su casa.

Bulma: Me gusta como dibujas, creo que dibujas mejor que yo.

Vegeta: Eso no es verdad, yo pienso que sin ver los dibujos tienes un excelente talento.

Bulma: Pero no los has visto y comparando tus dibujos con los míos el mejor eres tú.

Vegeta: Según yo recuerdo habías dicho que solamente dibujabas con el carboncillo, nunca con pinturas cierto.

Bulma: …..

Vegeta: Yo no sé porque dices eso.

Bulma: Bueno lo digo porque siempre fallo con las sombras y a ti te quedan idénticas.

Vegeta: Pues yo no me considero un experto, porque suelo tener errores.

Bulma: Pero en las dos pinturas que me mostraste no tienen ningún error y me encanta.

Vegeta: Al igual si me muestras tus dibujos me encantarían.

Bulma solo respondió con una sonrisa

Vegeta: Bueno ahora si a lo que había invitado.

Bulma: Ahora si no te puedo mentir.

Vegeta: Vamos entonces-doblo su codo-.

Bulma puso su mano en su codo abrazándolo, y se fueron caminando igual por todo el pasillo, hasta que llegaron al comedor, era demasiado grande pero Vegeta no quería que se sentaran a distancia, la mitad de la mesa estaba un pequeño banquete, él tomo la silla con la que se iba a sentar Bulma, ella tomo asiento.

Bulma: Gracias.

Y empezaron a comer, bueno solamente Bulma porque Vegeta solo bebía sangre que contenia en su copa y ella solo el vino, si platicaban de algunas cosas, si habían momentos en los que ellos reían de alguna cosa que les había sucedido, se sentían a gusto platicando sin que ellos lo notaran.

Terminaron de cenar, mientras Bulma tomaba su último trago, Vegeta se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia Bulma, ella lo miro de reojo, separo la copa de su boca dejándola en la mesa, entonces Vegeta le ofreció su mano, Bulma la tomo, caminando hacia atrás lentamente con otra mano hizo como por arte de magia que se empezara a escuchar la música quien sabe de donde se encontraba, solo se escuchaba una melodía agradable, entonces Vegeta la jalo hacia él de tal manera que chocaron se miraron directamente a los ojos….


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

"Antes de volverlo a cometer"

Entonces los dos se miraron directamente a los ojos, Vegeta con su brazo rodeo su frágil cintura, la otra no soltaba la mano de la joven.

Bulma: Amm, yo nunca eh bailado, no creo que lo haga bien-entre un tono tímido y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

Vegeta: Tranquila yo te enseño- un volumen de voz tranquilo casi como un susurro acompañado de una media sonrisa.

Bulma:-sonrojándose por su comentario-E…..es…ta bien.

La joven, con su mano libre lo arrastró hasta llegar a su hombro, mirándolo fijamente en esos ojos tan oscuros que tenía, Vegeta fue el que comenzó a dar simples pasos, izquierda a derecha, adelante y hacia atrás junto con ella que si se equivocaba, pero él la ayudo, ya después Bulma fue entendiéndole, hasta que le agarro la onda, como siempre lo normal en un baile el clásico giro hasta que los movimientos se volvieron un poco rápido siguiendo el compás de la música.

Al momento del siguiente giro, Vegeta la deja caer pero sosteniéndola de la cintura, Bulma un brazo lo tenía aun en su hombro y el otro aun sosteniendo su mano que Vegeta la presionaba contra su pecho (el de él) volviendo con las miradas fijas de nuevo, aunque Bulma la desvió mirando de reojo uno de los espejos que se encontraban en el salón , lo que miró era algo demasiado extraño, se encontraba sola, con esa posición que estaba, como si Vegeta fuese un fantasma, volvío de nuevo su mirada hacia él. Él solo arqueó una ceja.

Vegeta: Ocurre algo.

Bulma: No, no es nada.

La levantó lentamente, volvieron a dar los pasos de baile que habían comenzado, al momento del baile Bulma recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él continuaron bailando.

A los siguientes minutos Vegeta abrazo a la joven tiernamente que con esto pararon ya de bailar, la música seguía aún escuchándose, el empezó a ocultar su rostro en el cuello de la chica disfrutando del aroma natural de ella, la joven agrando demasiado sus ojos y se empezó a sonrojar.

Solo sentía la respiración de él, pero sin darse cuenta se le empezó a dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro, Bulma correspondió al abrazo de Vegeta, cerrando lentamente los ojos aferrándose demasiado a él.

Por el otro lado, Vegeta comenzó a deslizar su nariz iniciando debajo de su oreja bajando lentamente hacia su cuello, recorría un camino suave a la vez lento, la joven solo inclinaba un poco su cabeza, el siguió continuando hasta llegar casi tocando de la punta de su hombro, una de sus manos también lo deslizo hasta llegar al hombro de ella, con sus dedos bajo lentamente uno de los tirantes de su vestido, siguió con lo que estaba haciendo hasta que miro por solo un segundo empezó de nuevo a ver las venas, como recorrían la sangre, de pronto sus ojos se volvieron de nuevo al tono rojizo, empezaron también a agrandarse sus colmillos y comenzó a acercarse al cuello de Bulma pero se dio cuenta lo que iba a volver a hacer y para no volverlo a cometer, Vegeta deshizo del abrazo, dándose la vuelta y alejándose de ella tapándose la cara y volvieron a disminuir los colmillos y volver a quedar sus ojos de color negro. Bulma estaba demasiado confundida. La música paro.

Bulma: Que te ocurre Vegeta, hize algo malo.

Vegeta: -volteando su mirada de nuevo hacia ella aun confundida que estaba- No, tu no hiciste nada.

Bulma: por un momento pensé que si-Fingiendo una sonrisa-.

Vegeta: Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Bulma: - no entendía la verdad nada- Vegeta sinceramente dime.

Vegeta: No es nada mujer- Con un tono de voz demasiado serio y frío casi matándola con la mirada.

Bulma: -arqueo una ceja, en su mente dijo- Pero que le habrá ocurrido.

Vio que se empezó a retirar, antes de que lo siguiera volvió a colocarse el tirante de su vestido, se fue hacia la entrada tomó su capa, se la empezó a poner, vio que no se encontraba Vegeta, de inmediato abrió la puerta, salió para ir en su búsqueda, mirando por todos lados hasta que lo vio recargado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados se encontraba realmente tranquilo, ella se fue acercando a él hasta quedar a un metro de distancia, Vegeta abrió un ojo y vio que estaba ella frente a él, volvió a su posición normal.

Vegeta: vámonos

Bulma: Si.

Vegeta abrazo de la cintura de la chica, ella lo apretó de su camisa e igual salieron volando, en todo el vuelo Bulma no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Vegeta, lo veía demasiado serio pero a la vez tranquilo, podía ver su rostro brillando con la luz de la luna y su cabello moviéndose por el viento.

Después de unos momentos llegaron a la casa de Bulma, como siempre se encontraban en balcón de su dormitorio.

Bulma: Sabes me encanto acompañarte a cenar, platicando contigo-sonriendo dulcemente.

Vegeta: Hmm- poniendo sus brazos cruzados-Creo que te había mencionado una vez que eres una persona interesante-sonriendo de lado.

Bulma: Si me lo habías comentado una vez-sonriéndole.

Vegeta: -solo sonrió un momento-.

Bulma: Yo también diría lo mismo sobre ti -guiñándole un ojo- Bueno voy a irme a dormir-dándose la vuelta, acercándose hacia la entrada de su habitación. Pero antes su voz la hizo pararse.

Vegeta: Claro, entonces yo me retiro.

Bulma: -mirándolo directamente- Y porque no te quedas aquí.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

"Confundido"

La pareja aún se estaba situada en el balcón de la joven.

Vegeta: -arqueo una ceja-.

Bulma: Lo que digo es que, en mi casa hay demasiadas habitaciones y aparte no crees que es demasiado tarde.

Vegeta: Para mi aun no es tarde y no es necesario.

Bulma: Insisto.

Vegeta: Agradezco tu amabilidad pero será mejor que no.

Bulma: Esta bien, como tu digas.

Al ultimo comentario que dijo Bulma, se retiro entrando a su habitación, dejando a Vegeta aun en el balcón, observándola como se iba, entrando a su alcoba.

Despues de haberla visto como se retiraba, desvio su mirada hacia el cielo contemplándolo, estaba de brazos cruzados.

Solo se quedaba unos minutos como si estuviese hipnotizado por tal belleza de la luna.

Después de unos momentos volvió a mirar la entrada de la habitación de la joven, camino hacia ella, con sus dedos abrió una de las cortinas, la chica yacía en su cama profundamente dormida.

Vegeta: -susurrando- Parece un ángel.

Fue acercándose a ella, cuando ya se encontraba en frente de la chica, se arrodilló enfrente mirándola atentamente, una de sus manos se acercaron al rostro de la joven, su pulgar rozaba tiernamente de un lado a otro.

La joven se le empezó a dibujar una sonrisa, su mano la empezó a deslizar donde estaba la suya, apretándola muy fuerte, él por un momento pensó que si no estaba fingiendo que estaba dormida, y si no era así mejor no quiso despertarla así que mejor quito lentamente su mano de la suya se dio la media vuelta para retirarse cuando escucho.

Bulma: -susurrando- Te amo.

Volvió su mirada hacia ella, de nuevo se acercó, volviéndose a arrodillar y como tenía demasiada curiosidad le pregunto.

Vegeta: Que fue lo que dijiste.

Espero unos minutos, pero nada, le volvió a preguntar.

Vegeta: Que dijiste hace unos momentos.

Espero y nada, pensó que fue su imaginación, se empezó a sentir un poco cansado porque la verdad no había dormido absolutamente nada, solo coloco su cabeza en la cama, también poniendo sus brazos cruzados y utilizándolo como si fuera su almohada.

Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y fue cuando escucho.

Bulma: Te amo Vegeta.

Él levanto su cabeza para mirarla, Bulma seguía dormida, él se quedó totalmente sorprendido, en verdad no lo podía creer, esta vez ya no tuvo nada que ver con su imaginación, fue real, pero su pregunta más grande ¿Efectivamente lo que decía era verídico a causa de su subconsciente o tal vez no? .

Eran tantas preguntas que volaban por su mente, al día siguiente se lo preguntaría a ella.

Al siguiente día, en la mañana.

El día había amanecido con bastante neblina, un leve frío, a causa que ya se acercaba la estación de invierno.

En la habitación se encontraban, Bulma empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, pero vio algo que se asombró demasiado, estaba acostado no completo en su cama, se encontraba dormido encima de sus brazos que estaban cruzados, profundamente dormido, ella no sabia que decir ante eso.

Se empezó a levantar un poco, quedándose sentada aun en la cama, recargando su cabeza mirando el techo, suspirando, se empezó a levantar de la cama para dirigirse hacia su closet, eligiendo que vestido usaría para el día de hoy, inclinaba su cabeza y haciendo una mueca de lado.

Bulma: Necesito comprar más vestidos, bueno aunque usare este por lo mientras, está lindo el color

Lo tomo, y fue a darse un ligero baño de agua caliente.

Ahí mismo dentro del baño se arregló , poniéndose esta vez un color claro en sus labios para que hiciera una perfecta combinación con su vestido amarillo.

Miro de reojo de nuevo, el seguía dormido, ella sonrió de lado, volvió su vista a su espejo tomando su cepillo de la mesa y pasándolo hacia su cabello delicadamente, se puso una pinza en su cabello, terminando se levantó de donde estaba fue a tomar su capa, yéndose hacia la puerta para salirse y le dedicó una última mirada antes de marcharse, cerro su puerta.

Después de unos minutos que se retiró, Vegeta fue quien se despertó vio que no se encontraba Bulma, se levantó de donde estaba, abrió la puerta de su habitación, empezó a recorrer por primera vez la casa de ella.

Se dirigió a la sala de la casa vio un piano, se acercó a el, tocó dos teclas, hasta que siguió tocando el piano hasta componer su propia canción, mientras que empezó a tocar se acordó que ya era el momento de decirle a Bulma, escucho una voz que ya conoce y lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Bulma: Que lindo tocas, Vegeta.

Vegeta: Ehmm Bulma tengo que hablar contigo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

"El beso y la despedida"

Él se encontraba en la sala de la casa de ella, le llamo la atención un piano que estaba allí, se acercó a el, tocando dos teclas, hasta que siguió tocando componiendo su propia canción, mientras empezó a tocar se empezó a acordar que era el momento para decirle, ¿Cómo se lo diría?, cerro sus ojos y una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, solo dirigió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el dueño y efectivamente era ella.

Bulma: Que lindo tocas Vegeta.

Vegeta: Ehmm Bulma tengo que hablar contigo-contestando como siempre de una manera seria-.

Bulma: Ahh si pues de que quieres hablarme.

Vegeta: Pues yo…..

Fueron interrumpidos por una de las señoras de servicio.

X: Señorita puede venir un momento.

Bulma: Claro Grettel, enseguida voy.

Gretel: Como usted diga, por cierto quien es él-dirigiendo una mirada hacia Vegeta de una manera desconocida.

Bulma: Es hijo de uno de los amigos de mi padre.

Gretel: Esta bien, pues la espero.

Bulma: Si en un momento iré.

La señora se retira de la sala.

Bulma: Me lo cuentas en otro momento.

Vegeta: Hmm- desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

Bulma: No tardare mucho.

Ella se dirige hacia la salida.

El solamente se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la casa, recargando su cabeza su cabeza en su mano observando atentamente al reloj, como se movían cada manecilla, de alguna forma se podría decir que era una especie de entretenimiento quedándose con la vista pegada a el.

Después de unos cinco minutos que se quedó observando, regreso Bulma.

Bulma: De nuevo tengo que salir, al parecer me entregaron algo, volveré.

Vegeta: Esta bien yo te espero.

De nuevo ella se retiró del lugar, miro de reojo un libro que le llamo mucho la atención que se encontraba situado en la mesa, se acercó y lo tomo, no le intereso por el hecho de ver la portada, sino que era lo que contenía, abrió el libro, empezando e leer el prólogo, de ahí siguió hasta ir donde ya comenzaba la introducción de la historia, comenzó a leer dos páginas hasta que esa historia lo atrapo, se veía interesante no era precisamente una historia de amor sino que era de misterio, estuvo por horas leyendo el libro no se dio cuenta que empezó a oscurecer, cuánto tiempo se quedo leyéndolo, no le importaba eso sino que si ya había vuelto Bulma, dejo el libro donde estaba desde un principio y fue a buscarla, después de ir a cada habitación no la vio y fue mejor a buscarla en el lugar que no había empezado desde un principio, su alcoba subió los escalones de la casa, su mano la acerco en la perilla de la puerta girándolo lentamente, fue caminando hacia dentro de la habitación.

Abrió las cortinas y efectivamente tal como lo pensó se encontraba ahí, quiso aprovechar ese momento para decirle, ya no había más distracciones, por el momento, eso era lo que pensaba él. Camino hasta estar cerca de ella, situándose junto a ella, mirándola de reojo unos segundos su vista enfocada hacia el cielo como si quisiera descubrir algo de él, que oculta, que es lo que siempre le llama la atención para que este tan interesada en ver esas pequeñas perlas pegadas en el cielo, y la luna.

Bulma se dio cuenta de su presencia, ya sabia muy bien que él la buscaría, ella igual lo miro de reojo, como si hubiesen intercambiado los papeles, ahora era el quien enfoco su vista al cielo, y ahora fueron los dos quien estaban mirando la hermosa noche, y Vegeta fue quien rompió el silencio.

Vegeta: Ahora que ya no hay más distracciones-con su clásico tono de voz seria.

Bulma: Asi, que era lo que tenias que decirme.

Vegeta:-sin mirarla, dio un pequeño suspiro-Bulma creo que será mejor que ya no nos veamos nunca más.

Bulma: Que estás diciendo.

Vegeta: Tú sabes muy bien lo que soy yo.

Bulma: Lo se perfectamente pe..pe…pero a medida que han pasado los días me has mostrado ser alguien más.

Vegeta: -se giró hacia ella, la tomó de la barbilla, acercando su mirada con la de ella- Créeme, yo también me eh dado cuenta también de ello Bulma.

Bulma:-solamente lo miraba fijamente a los ojos-.

Vegeta: Y otra cosa muy importante- susurrando-yo también te amo Bulma.

Bulma: -arqueo una ceja confundida-.

Hasta que él acerco sus labios a los suyos, plantándole un beso, demasiado tierno y a la vez dulce, ella lo respondió, retirando su mano de su barbilla para rodearla de la cintura, la joven con sus brazos rodeo su cuello, nadie sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose, varios minutos se podría decirse, hasta que él aparto sus labios de los de ella, mirándola fijamente a esos grandes ojos azules, con un poco de decepción dijo.

Vegeta: Adiós Bulma.


	12. Chapter 12

En este capítulo quise poner esta canción de Evanescence my inmortal si muchos no la conocen aquí les dejo el link watch?v=_3cWHL-ZFlQ

Capítulo 12

"Nunca te olvidare"

Los dos se miraron fijamente después del beso, la miro con una gran decepción dijo.

Vegeta: Adiós Bulma.

 _I'm so tired of being here_

Acariciándola de la mejilla.

Bulma: -agachando su cabeza- estarás bien.

 _Suppressed by all my childish fears_

 _And if you have to leave_

Vegeta: Si o tal vez no.

 _I wish that you would just leave_

 _Cause your presence still lingers here_

 _And it won't leave me alone_

Bulma: -levantando un poco la mirada- Es en serio lo que dijiste.

Vegeta: -solo la miraba-.

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_

 _This pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time can not erase_

Bulma: Es cierto lo que dices en verdad me amas.

 _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me_

Vegeta: -solamente asintió con la cabeza-.

Bulma solamente lo miraba fijamente ella lo sabía muy bien y se daba cuenta al paso de los días que el no la utilizaba para obtener dinero, también por el día o días que estuvo en su hogar no lo veía interesado por las cosas valiosas que se encontraban bueno solamente el piano y recordarlo como lo tocaba y verlo tan concentrado en el, tan tranquilo, y se dio cuenta que el leía un libro de misterio.

 _You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

 _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

 _FLASHBACK_

Ella había vuelto después de una hora, dejando su capa colgada por la entrada de su puerta, fue caminando hacia la sala, queriendo saber que le iba a decir, cuando llegó a la sala solo asomo la mirada hacia el espacio de la sala fue cuando lo encontró sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro de misterio, se quedó admirándolo todo el rato, sonriendo de lado, por un momento se le vino a la mente ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de su presencia? O solamente es que tanta fue su atención por el libro o lo que contenía que ni una cosa mínima lo distraía.

 _Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

 _Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

La joven se quedó parada viéndolo por más de una hora o dos horas, hasta que se empezó a cansar de tanto tiempo estar parada y se retiró de ahí para dejarlo ahí con el libro que estaba aún leyendo, se fue un rato a su habitación y empezó a dibujar todo ese tiempo hasta que cuando dejó de dibujar se dirigió a su lugar favorito, el balcón viendo cómo se empezaba a ocultar el sol los colores cálidos y con el matiz que ya iban a tomar de colores oscuros de que ya iba a anochecer, unos minutos después empezó a salir la luna acompañada de las estrellas y fue el momento en que se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero no lo observo.

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Vegeta: Bien, entonces me iré-dándose la vuelta-.

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_

 _This pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time can not erase_

Bulma:-moviendo su cabeza, saliendo del recuerdo, viéndolo que estaba a punto de tomar vuelo, ella lo abrazo rodeándolo del cuello, de una manera con un poco de tristeza y a la vez decepción pensando que si esta sería la última vez que se verían.

 _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me_

Él la miro de reojo, con un solo brazo la rodeo de la cintura inclinando su cabeza con la suya, ella se fue separando un poco su cabeza, una lágrima empezó a caer de su cara.

Vegeta: Por favor Bulma no llores- quitándole la lágrima con su dedo pulgar- tu mereces estar con alguien que no sea un peligroso como yo.

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

 _But though you're still with me_

 _I've been alone all along_

Bulma: Yo no quiero a nadie a mi lado más que a ti….

Vegeta: -volviéndola a abrazar, susurrándole al oído-Nunca te olvidare-separándose del abrazo para irse volando.

Bulma solo recargo sus brazos sobre el barandal, viendo como se alejaba, se notaba muy bien su tristeza, no estuvo ni cinco minutos y se fue a su habitación, cerrando las cortinas, y despues se acostó en su cama, y ya por fin quedándose profundamente dormida.

 _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me_


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

" ¿Él mejor cazador? "

Mediante el vuelo, no podía quitarse de la mente los ojos de tristeza que estaban reflejados en el rostro de Bulma, pero el hecho no era estar con ella sino el mounstruo que obviamente ella lo sabe por aquella vez que fue la primera vez que se conocieron, el vio miedo en sus ojos pero ella mostraba una gran valentía ante de el de eso no había duda, una leve sonrisa salió de su rostro cuando lo recordó.

Todo el camino se la paso recordando, esos pequeños pero grandes momentos cuando estuvo con ella.

Se dirigió no a su hogar sino a uno de los bares que estaba por la zona donde él vive, parándose en el suelo y camino hacia el bar, abrió la puerta, se escuchaban enormes carcajadas, demasiada bulla de su raza hablando de mil cosas que no puso atención y cosa que para nada le importaba se dirigió hacia una esquina la más oscura que pudo encontrar, uno de los empleados se le acerco.

Empleado: Desea una copa de sangre señor.

Vegeta:-lo mira de reojo, respondiéndole seriamente-Por supuesto.

Empleado: Como desee.

Y este se retira.

Vegeta:-en su mente-hace dias que no bebía sangre-cerro sus ojos, apoyando su mentón sobre su mano que la tenía doblada queriendo relajarse un poco hasta que alguien le hablo.

X: Vaya vaya quien decidió volver aquí en este club-con una voz de ironía.

Vegeta: -sin voltear a verlo- Zarbon cierto.

Zarbon:-saliendo de la oscuridad, el tenía su cabello largo color verde un tanto oscuro siempre con el peinado de una trenza, sus ojos de color amarillo, su piel pálida, usaba la vestimenta un poco similar a la de Vegeta- Por lo que veo no estuviste matando gente a tu gusto y beber de otra manera la sangre a que se debe a esto se podría saber.

Vegeta: A ti que te importa.

Zarbon: Vamos no hay razón para que te alteres.

Vegeta: A que veniste tú, a saber qué es lo que hago o que.

Zarbon: Solo vine a saludarte por tanto tiempo que no visitabas este lugar.

Vegeta: Hmm.

Zarbon: -riéndose de una manera sínica-otra cosa antes de que me retire-tomando de su copa.

Vegeta:-mirándolo de reojo-.

Zarbon: -pasándose el último trago que tomo, cuando termino procedió-se rumora que hay un mejor cazador en el pueblo de Londres, que aquellos que hemos asesinado.

Vegeta: -volteándose sorprendido-Mejor dices, bah son tonterías una vez escuche eso, y me enfrente con uno de ellos y lo vencí fácilmente, pienso que será lo mismo.

Zarbon: Pues esto es diferente, asesinó a uno de nuestros tres mejores vampiros.

Vegeta: Tal vez porque ellos no bebieron la suficiente sangre y se confiaron.

Zarbon: Tu nunca cambiaras eh Vegeta-riéndose-esta bien me retiro, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

Vegeta: Hmm-viéndolo como se retiraba.

Empleado:-deja la copa en la mesa-Aquí tenga señor su copa de sangre fresca.

Vegeta: -volteándose-Asi gracias.

Empleado: Disfrútelo.

Vegeta:-tomo su copa moviéndola de un lado a otro,en su mente- Con que el mejor cazador de Londres-tomando un sorbo de sangre-Eso lo veremos-dejó la copa, sonriendo diabólicamente, sus dedos empezaron a golpear la mesa- creo que debería beber más de la cuenta, hmm no suena nada mal-tomándose el último trago-será fácil lose-dejó la copa en la mesa-.

Se acercó el empleado a Vegeta.

Empleado: Quiere otra copa señor.

Vegeta: Creo que le aceptare otra.

Empleado: Como usted diga.

Después dela siguiente copa que se bebió, se retiró del lugar, como él estaba junto a la puerta de la salida, se dirigió a ella y salió de allí, esta vez no quiso irse volando hacia su hogar prefirió caminar por el bosque, quería alejarse de aquel ruido que no soportaba cuando estuvo allí dentro, se detuvo enfrente de su puerta, puso su mano en la perilla, girándola lentamente, la abrió y fue caminando por todo el pasillo hasta encaminarse con las escaleras, se dirigió hacia su habitación se fue a sentar por uno de los sillones que estaban en la ventana viendo atentamente la luna


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

"El exterminador: la identidad revelada"

Por otro lado en el pueblo de Londres, había pasado un mes completo, el ambiente de ahí fue cambiando poco a poco, en cada lado donde girabas la cabeza no había casi áreas verdes, todo estaba invadido de nieve y demasiado helado, era la estación la que todos odiaban, porque casi no aparecía el sol para ahuyentarlos, la gran mayoría lo odiaba excepto Bulma, pensaba que ya sea día, noche o cualquier día de la semana pudiese volver a verlo.

Estaba en la biblioteca sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro, pero no estaba al cien por ciento concentrada, le inquietaban muchas cosas, así que decidió que mejor dejaría a un lado la lectura, recargando su cabeza en su mano mirando el cielo totalmente gris, después miro de reojo cuando escucho mucho ruido de la gente corriendo dirigiéndose a un lugar en especial le llamo mucho la atención y salió de su casa, fue tras ellos y se detuvo a la par que ellos, se paraba de puntillas queriendo saber qué era lo que ocurría hasta que un grupito de las personas que estaban en frente de ella empezaron entre hablar y balbucear sobre un cazador que había llegado aquí en Londres y que había matado a tres vampiros que ningún otro cazador pudo matar, por un momento pensó que si no habían matado a Vegeta que por esa razón se despidió de ella porque sabía su destino y no quería que lo supiera por otra parte le decía que no.

Bulma:-en su mente- no pudieron haberlo matado, no puede ser verdad-moviendo su cabeza negando-.

Una pregunta voló por su mente ¿Y si la gente solo estaba mintiendo?, decidió quedarse para ver cuál era el motivo por la que la gente estaba toda reunida, hasta que subió uno de los mensajeros enviados por el rey que llevaba en la mano un pergamino, la empezó a abrir listo para dar el aviso.

Mensajero: -gritando-Ciudadanos de Londres que se encuentran aquí reunida, la razón por la que estamos aquí es para dar una cordial bienvenida al que nos hizo el gran favor en exterminar a esos demonios.

En ese momento subió un hombre, su vestuario era oscuro, tenía una capa larga negra , botas cien por ciento de cuero, traía una espada colgada en su espalda, llevaba un sombrero igual de color que su atuendo que tapaba no completamente su rostro que apenas se podía apreciar sus labios señal de una mirada seria, una cruz colgada en su cuello, deteniéndose un metro de distancia del mensajero. El mensajero continuó.

Mensajero: No quiso decirnos su nombre así que decidimos llamarlo "El exterminador".

Todos empezaron a aplaudir, excepto Bulma.

Bulma:-En su mente-¿El exterminador?, ¿él solo pudo acabar con ellos?.

Mensajero: Muy bien ahora no hay nada más que decir se pueden retirar.

Toda la gente se empezó a ir volviendo a sus labores, Bulma se dio la media vuelta para irse de regreso a su hogar, mientras que iba caminando lo vio dirigirse por una calle solitaria, así que decidió seguirlo solo para averiguar quién es, lo vio detenerse enfrente de su caballo, ella se quedó detrás del muro observándolo, dejó unas cosas en una bolsa que tenía colgado el caballo, subiéndose en el para irse, antes de, se quitó el sombrero, levantando su rostro tenía la mirada seria, tenía el cabello alborotado, de color negro, su piel estaba demasiado pálida esto le recordó como la apariencia de Vegeta, será que este "cazador" es uno de ellos, Bulma frunció el ceño, después de unos segundos este se retiró dirigiéndose en la fúnebre niebla que estaba hacia la entrada del bosque.

Bulma: Sospecho que este extraño puede ser uno de ellos.

Después de esto Bulma se retiró a su casa, cuando ella llegó la recibió muy bien la señora de servicio.

Grettel: Que fue lo que ocurrió allí señorita Brief.

Bulma: Solo presentaron al nuevo cazador que acaba de llegar y derroto a unos de esos demonios.

Grettel: Pues que buena noticia y a la vez un gran milagro.

Bulma: Pues yo no pienso lo mismo Grettel.

Grettel: Porque dice eso.

Bulma: No se pero no me da buena espina.

Grettel: Ay señorita pues ojala lo que usted piense no lo sea.

Bulma:-mirándola de reojo-mmm.

Grettel: Voy a ir a la cocina para ver que le preparo.

Bulma: Esta bien, gracias.

Subió a su habitación, se sentó en frente de su tocador , cuando miro de reojo el paquete que le habían entregado hace un mes, ni se había acordado de él porque después del tiempo que se había ido Vegeta, no quería saber de nada, tomo el paquete o más bien el sobre que estaba en la mesa, lo abrió era una carta. Era de su padre, era irreconocible su letra, entonces esto decía.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

"La decisión"

Bulma sentada en su tocador, admirando el sobre que tenía en sus manos que tanta fue su curiosidad para ver lo que contenía, para su sorpresa era de su padre, extrañada porque no sabía para nada de él, entonces comenzó a leerlo:

"Bulma, hija hace días que no se nada de ti, espero que estes muy bien, el motivo por el cual te envío esta carta solo para decirte que no volveré a casa, después de haber llegado a la reunión me empezó a dar una fuerte tos al principio lo ignore porque pensé que era por el clima de aquí en Moscú, pasaron días por más que tomaba el jarabe que me dio el doctor no había ningún resultado, sin embargo lo que resulto fue que me dio un enfermedad lo cual es mortal, no quise saber cuál era pero lo que si se es que ya no me quedaban mas días de vida así que escribí esta carta solo para despedirme de ti, siempre fuiste una buena hija, aunque te hubieras ido no lo habrías logrado, te deseo todo lo mejor Bulma. Te quiero."

Bulma estaba más que impresionada, se quedó inmóvil, la carta que tenía sostenida en sus manos se deslizo hasta caerse, después de esa terrible impresión, lágrimas de tristeza salieron de sus ojos, agachando su cabeza ocultándola en sus manos apoyándose en su mesa.

Más tarde en la noche había una reunión de vampiros de los diferentes sitios del mundo, todos se encontraban platicando, bebiendo, algunos que tenían sus parejas bailando, entre otras cosas, muchos se encontraban en el salón excepto uno, que este estaba sentado en la ventana observando la luna, sosteniendo una copa, su mirada seria.

Hasta que alguien abrió la puerta sin el permiso de Vegeta.

Zarbon: Oye que estás haciendo aquí, la fiesta es ahí abajo-sosteniendo una copa.

Vegeta: No me interesa.

Zarbon: Que tienes haz estado muy raro últimamente, ya no sales a beber sangre, te quedas cada noche sentado en la ventana sin hacer nada.

Vegeta: -mirándolo de reojo-Y a ti que demonios te importa.

Zarbon: ohhh creo que ya se que pasa aquí-tono sarcástico.

Vegeta: -arqueando una ceja-.

Zarbon: Acaso mi gran amigo se ha enamorado.

Vegeta: Bah.

Zarbon: -riéndose- En verdad no lo puedo creer – riendo de nuevo-.

Vegeta: Cállate todo lo que dices son puras estupideces.

Zarbon: Esta bien.

Vegeta: -mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana-.

Zarbon: Por cierto y como se llama.

Vegeta: -suspiro- Ay esta bien para que me dejes en paz-otro suspiro-Se llama Bulma.

Zarbon: Sabia que no me había equivocado.

Vegeta: Bien ahora vete.

Zarbon: Pero ella es como nosotros.

Vegeta: No.

Zarbon: Y pues que paso.

Vegeta: Tu sabes lo que somos nosotros, en pocas palabras no quiero hacerle daño y pues me tuve que ir no sin antes despedirme de ella.

Zarbon: La extrañas.

Vegeta: ….

Zarbon: Si en verdad la extrañas por que no vas por ella.

Vegeta: No tiene caso, y si tal vez ya se caso con alguien y me olvido.

Zarbon: Y si no es asi.

Vegeta: La verdad no lo se, ella tal vez me odie.

Zarbon: Y porque no lo averiguas tu mismo.

Vegeta: No lo se lo pensare muy bien.

Zarbon: Como tu quieras, porque no te relajas y vienes a la reunión.

Vegeta: Prefiero quedarme aquí no soporto a estar rodeado de esas sabandijas irritantes.

Zarbon: Como tu quieras, pero una cosa te voy a decir al parecer me entere que el "exterminador" como se hace llamar se quiere deshacerse de nosotros, y el motivo además de la fiesta para ponernos de acuerdo por eso muchos estamos aquí reunidos.

Vegeta: Asi que ese gusano cazador se quiere deshacer de nosotros pues que lastima-tono irónico

Zarbon: No tan rápido Vegeta, al parecer no vendrá solo, estará acompañado de su grupo y con sus armas.

Vegeta: Aunque venga acompañado no ganaran, dudas de lo que somos verdad.

Zarbon: Por supuesto que…..

Vegeta:-interrumpiéndolo- Te parece mejor si les damos mi brillante idea.

Zarbon: Que tienes pensado Vegeta.

Vegeta no escucho lo último que le dijo Zarbon, se dio la media vuelta para retirarse e irse donde estaban todos reunidos.

Zarbon: Oye que idea tienes en mente-balbuceando.

Vegeta: -tomando un tenedor dando un golpecito a la copa para llamar la atención de los demás, todo se volvió de repente silencioso dirigiendo la vista hacia Vegeta- Créanme ya estoy enterado de lo que pasa asi que si ese gusano quiere guerra, guerra tendrá-alzando la copa con una media sonrisa irónica.

Se empezaron escuchar muchos aplausos de la gente.

Zarbon: Siempre teniendo ideas.

Vegeta: Solamente les pido que ustedes peleen contra ese grupito, mientras yo contra ese tal "exterminador".


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

"Todo fue un mal entendido"

Una semana después

Era una noche Bulma se encontraba hojeando un álbum de fotos en su habitación, unas sonreía de lado y otras solamente mostraba seriedad, después de unos minutos tocaron el timbre vio que Grettel se dirigió para ver quien vino de visita, rara vez se escuchaba el timbre de la casa o más bien Bulma no sabía que había uno, dejo a un lado el álbum y se levantó de donde estaba camino por todo el pasillo hasta encaminarse hacia las escaleras, antes de poner un pie sobre el escalón escucho una voz que se le hizo un poco familiar, así que decidió bajar.

Grettel: Pase joven y espérela aquí en la sala, la llamare para que venga.

En eso viene entrando Bulma.

Grettel: -Se dio la media vuelta para salir de la sala-Ah ya está usted aquí señorita-sorprendida-será mejor que me retire hábleme si necesite algo.

Bulma: Muchas gracias-dirigió la mirada hacia el chico y no lo pudo creer con razón lo había reconocido por la voz, el cabello negro que el corte parecía un césped, tenía una cicatriz por una de las mejillas-Yamcha-para nada feliz por su presencia.

Yamcha: Bulma-impresionado.

Bulma: Creí que te habías ido muy lejos-hablando sarcásticamente, cruzando los brazos, torciendo la boca.

Yamcha: Si me había ido pero volví por ti.

Bulma: Si claro.

Yamcha: No te da gusto verme.

Bulma: Acaso no te das cuenta.

Yamcha: Se lo que le hice hace dos años por esa razón volví para arreglarlo.

Bulma: Si piensas que aceptare tu perdón estas muy equivocado.

Yamcha: Vamos Bulma.

Bulma: Eras el hombre perfecto con el que tenía planeado casarme pero cuando me entere que solamente me utilizaste para obtener mi dinero para gastártelo en mujeres y yéndote a fiestas desde ese momento perdiste mi confianza y a mí.

Yamcha: -pensando-.

Afuera de su casa por el jardín se encontraba Vegeta un poco dudoso si ir con ella y quien también estaba su amigo Zarbon.

Zarbon: Así que tu novia vive aquí.

Vegeta: Si ahí vive.

Zarbon: Pues adelante ve, yo esperare aquí.

Vegeta: No puedo creer que me hayas convencido-con su seria mirada-.

Zarbon: Antes de que te retires entrégale esto-dándole una rosa-.

Vegeta: -tomando la rosa, arqueando una ceja-.

Zarbon: Algo mínimo no.

Vegeta: Ash-retirándose de allí, pensando cómo hablarle-.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Bulma

Yamcha: Si lo siento Bulma perdóname.

Bulma: Porque no te largas de aquí.

Yamcha:-se acercó a Bulma-Siempre hemos sabido que tú y yo somos la pareja perfecta Bulma.

Bulma: somos dices yo pienso que no- hablando irónicamente-.

Yamcha: Dime la verdad Bulma acaso ay alguien en tu vida.

Bulma: Eso a ti que te importa.

Yamcha: Sabía que era cierto.

Bulma: Si es cierto o no a ti no te incumbe.

Yamcha: Por supuesto que me incumbe.

Bulma: ¡Ya lárgate! .

Yamcha:-la toma por los hombros-.

Bulma: Que es lo que haces ¡suéltame! .

Yamcha: -acercando sus labios con los de ella-.

Entonces en ese momento llegó Vegeta, su cara denotaba furia, ira todos esos sentimientos mezclados en sí, se dio la media vuelta no sin antes arrojando la rosa que tenía sostenida en su mano, caminando de regreso donde estaba Zarbon.

Zarbon: Que ocurrió.

Vegeta: ¡Me largo!-tomando vuelo-.

Zarbon estaba a punto de tomar vuelo cuando vio desde lo lejos que ella aparto a ese humano bruscamente, limpiándose la boca furiosa, vio que le estaba gritando a él.

Bulma: ¡Como te atreves a besarme cuando sabes que te odio!.

Yamcha: Emm.

Bulma: ¡Fuera de aquí!-señalando la entrada de la puerta.

Yamcha:-se empezó a retirar-Bulma yo…

Bulma le azotó la puerta en la cara.

Zarbon: Todo fue un mal entendido entonces, tendré que explicárselo.-terminando lo que dijo se retiró de allí.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

"En dónde estoy"

En esa misma noche después lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos se encontraba de nuevo sentado observando por la ventana la lluvia que estaba cayendo, las gotas estaban deslizándose por el cristal, no podía borrar esa horrible escena, escucho la puerta rechinar pero no le dio ni la más mínima importancia.

Zarbon: Vegeta tengo que hablar contigo acerca de lo que sucedió.

Vegeta: Que haces en mi casa vete de aquí.

Zarbon: Solo vine aquí para aclarar lo que paso hace unos momentos.

Vegeta: Que no escuchaste dije que te largues y aparte no me interesa.

Zarbon: No Vegeta escúchame tu a mi -señalándose a si mismo-.

Vegeta:-solo lo miro de reojo-.

Zarbon: Yo lo vi todo, ella no estaba interesada en el hasta lo corrió de su casa molesta de lo que le hizo y si tu no me quieres creer ya es tu problema yo solo vine a aclarar todo.

Diciendo esto último se retiro de allí dejándolo solo en la habitación, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando.

Por otro lado, ella yacía dormida en su cama, hasta que escucho un trueno que la hizo despertarse de repente, recargando sus manos en la cama, una de ellas se la puso en la frente.

Bulma: Solamente fue un trueno-suspirando-aprovechando que estoy despierta iré por un vaso de agua.

Levantándose completamente de su cama se fue caminando hacia la cocina, sirviéndose el vaso de agua e irse directo a su habitación, pero quiso ir un rato hacia la sala.

Bulma: No estaría nada mal leer un rato, no importa si me duermo aquí.

Dejo el vaso en una de las mesas que estaba cerca de donde estaba fue a escoger un libro de los que estaban en su librero se fue a sentar leyendo un rato, pasando cada hoja de la página de lo interesante que era la historia que estaba leyendo hasta que de nuevo volvió a escuchar un trueno justamente cuando Bulma estaba leyendo lo más interesante.

Bulma: Ay porque siempre me quieren arruinar todo! Grrr, de todos modos seguiré leyendo.

Y así fue hasta que fue el momento en que se le empezaron a cansar por completo sus ojos y antes de irse al sofá para dormir se fue hacia su ventana para cerrar las cortinas pero algo la hizo cambiar de parecer, vio una rosa arrojada en el suelo viendo como las gotas caían en ella sin importarle la lluvia abrió la ventana tomando la rosa.

Bulma: Y esta rosa-arqueando una ceja-.

Observando lo linda que era en verdad.

Bulma: Que extraño, yo no tengo rosas en mi jardín.

Esto último hizo que se sorprendiera, creyendo algo que no pudiese ni imagina.

Bulma: Habrá sido- abriendo completamente los ojos- o no y si lo vio-poniendo un puño por su cara preocupada- tengo que ir a buscarlo.

Después de lo último que dijo rápidamente dejó la rosa en la mesa para irse corriendo hacia su habitación, abriendo desesperadamente su armario para buscar su capa, quería buscar también un atuendo porque no se sentía cómoda pero por otra parte había una ventaja porque estaba larga la pijama casi como si fuese un vestido pero menos esponjado, la tela hecha de seda color blanco con mangas largas, menos tonterías así que tomo de una vez la capa, se puso los zapatos que tenía junto a su cama, se bajó demasiado rápido ya que estaba en la entrada de su casa se puso la capa subiéndose el gorro abriendo la puerta de su casa de repente después de salir cerró la puerta para irse corriendo.

Se fue adentrando hacia el bosque que por cierto tenía bastante prohibido ir allí por lo oscuro y peligroso que era pero s ella no le importo.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado, aún con los ojos cerrados en su mente solo decía "será mejor olvidarme de ella de una vez por todas", una voz escuchó dentro de sus pensamientos interrumpiéndolo "Yo no quiero a nadie a mi lado más que a ti" abriendo los ojos de repente.

Vegeta: -levantándose de dónde estaba-Argh, quieren volverme loco hmm-salió volando de su casa, y mientras que iba volando sintió que algo o alguien venía desde lo lejos, muy difícil de identificar y fue hacia allá-.

Por el otro lado ya se estaba cansando de tanto correr, sintió raspaduras que tenía en su blanca y delicada piel ocasionado por las ramas que se encontraban en su camino, miró hacia atrás vio que había corrido bastante, se apoyó en un árbol jadeo de lo cansada que estaba, miró de un lado a otro y se empezó a avecinar una leve neblina que ya ni sabía por dónde ir, no sabía qué hora era, tenía bastante sueño volvió a dar unos pasos hacia adelante débilmente estuvo a punto de caerse pero se sostuvo en otro árbol abrazándolo decidió descansar un rato sin saber para adonde irse agacho su cabeza cerrando sus ojos, escucho una rama romperse de que alguien la había roto cuando dio el paso pensó que era un animal acercándose pero no le dio importancia, hasta que en unos minutos se quedó completamente dormida.

Al siguiente día

Narra Bulma:

Me desperté sin abrir mis ojos me molestaba demasiado que la luz del sol me diera en la cara así que mejor gire mi cuerpo para que mirara hacia el techo que tenía mí cama, había tenido un sueño totalmente extraño parecía bastante real por cierto, no quería pensar en ello así que cuando abriría por completo mis ojos me tomaría una ducha y tal vez iría a comprar ropa , cuando los abrí el techo que tengo de mi cama siempre fue de color azul marino pero note que era negro con adornos que parecían ramas con espinas de color rojo sangre , me levante de mi cama cuando sentí que la tela de la sabana no era del material que tenía era igual como la pijama que tengo puesto solo que en vez de blanco era un rojo demasiado oscuro casi al tono marrón, me levante hasta que vi por completo que esta no es mi habitación, mire alrededor de la alcoba impresionada habían paredes con colores oscuros, cortinas y que podría decir sobre los muebles que se encontraban ahí, mi capa estaba en una silla a lado de mí, hasta que no tuve otra cosa que pensar, si fue real lo que paso pero ahora lo que tenía más importante en este preciso momento. ¡En donde estoy!


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

"El cazador"

En la anterior noche

Fuera de la ciudad muy lejos por el bosque estaban reunidos muchos hombres y pocas mujeres en una de las cabañas de se encontraban por ahí dónde era el punto de reunión, que en su mayoría estaban jugando al póker, bebiendo cerveza, etc.

Escucharon la puerta rechinarse, quedando todo en silencio total, voltearon para saber quién era, cuando por fin se dieron cuenta que era su líder que había vuelto, arrastrando la capa en el frío suelo.

X: Me doy la vuelta por unos pequeños segundos y están holgazaneando-habló molesto el misterioso sujeto del sombrero negro que ocultaba su rostro pero dejando ver solo sus labios.

Al escuchar las palabras que dijo ese hombre todos inmediatamente se pararon para formar un semicírculo, un hombre calvo llamado Krilin con estatura baja se acerca a él que estaba muy furioso.

Krilin: Discúlpenos señor Goku- rascándose la cabeza con una pequeña risita-.

Goku: No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías en un mes nos enfrentaremos con el enemigo, no hemos planeado nada por sus idioteces.

Krilin: Aún queda mucho tiempo jefe.

Goku: -tomándolo del cuello de su camisa-Mucho tiempo dices, el tiempo pasa muy rápido sin darnos cuenta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos será el día en que nos enfrentemos con esos consumidores de sangre, así que reúnete con los demás-soltándolo haciendo que se golpeara muy fuerte la espalda-.

Krilin: este s…s…..si señor-corriendo asustado deprisa reuniéndose con su grupo-.

Goku: Muy bien ya que perdimos tiempo con sus tonterías ahora si comenzare a decir el plan-quitándose la espada que colgaba de su espalda y con la otra mano el sombrero dejando ver su alborotado cabello negro, colocándolo en una de las mesas que habían ahí al igual que su espada, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa observando fríamente a su grupo- Ellos no se encuentran muy lejos de la ciudad de Londres, viven por este bosque esto lo se por me enfrente con tres de ellos que supuestamente-moviendo los dedos como en comillas-muy fuertes-y para volver a ponerlas en la mesa-pero no pudieron, porque ellos son nada ni su mismísimo líder-formando un puño acercándolo diez centímetros cerca de su cara sonriendo maliciosamente.

Muchos no hacían otra cosa más que quedarse sorprendidos viéndolo, uno de ellos que tenía el cabello largo igual de color negro habló.

X: Usted piensa atacar aquí en el bosque-arqueando una ceja-.

Goku:-con una pequeña risa irónica-Uno de ustedes me aviso que ellos no atacaran por allí más bien será en la ciudad Raditz.

Raditz: Acaso no le interesa las muertes que ocasionara en la ciudad-aún con la ceja levantada, preocupado-.

Goku: A mí no me importan cuántos mueran, a mí sólo me interesa destruir a su líder eso es todo.

Zarbon escucho todo lo que les dijo su líder solamente lo que más importaba por el momento, después se retiró antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de su presencia, voló lo más lejos de ese lugar pero después se detuvo a querer caminar por todo un rato, hasta que vio a alguien caminar débilmente abrazando un árbol no pudo distinguir quien era porque en primera tenía una capa por lo cual no podía ver su rostro, en segunda se avecino una leve neblina y tercera pensó que si no era un espía enviado, se acercó a esta desconocida persona para su sorpresa lo que no quería rompió una de las ramas que habían ahí, para su buena suerte no volteo ni mucho menos huyo de ahí, levantó el gorro de su capa quedándose sorprendido por quién vio, que estaba profundamente dormida.

Zarbon: No voy a dejarla aquí-la cargó en sus brazos-pero en dónde la dejare, no voy a enviarla de regreso a su hogar con lo que dijo este sujeto si le pasara algo ni me imagino como terminaría esto.

Diciendo esto por último se fue de allí, no tuvo otro remedio en dónde dejarla, aunque una buena idea por cierto pero a la vez dudaba demasiado, llegó entrando por la ventana de la enorme casa, entro en una de las tantas habitaciones que habían por allí, dejándola en la cama, se dio la vuelta para retirarse tanto de la alcoba como de la casa y poniéndose a pensar en cómo se lo iba a explicar.

Mientras tanto por otra parte él se dirigía hacia el bosque porque creía que alguien se encontraba ahí, después de haber volado se paró en el frío y húmedo suelo, empezó a caminar por el bosque hasta que se dio cuenta que no había nadie allí.

Vegeta: Aghh demonios! volé hasta aquí para nada-tono molesto-Hmm-poniéndose en su típica pose de brazos cruzados con su ceño fruncido- Ya que estoy aquí y que valga la pena, iré a pasear un rato y tal vez vuelva mañana-hablando irónicamente, con su clásica media sonrisa y se fue caminando desapareciendo en la niebla-.

Al siguiente día

Después de haberse levantado y quedándose impresionada por no saber dónde se encontraba se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, puso la mano en la perilla girándola lentamente asomando su cara volteando para observar ambos lados, salió de la habitación observando el largo pasillo, empezó a caminar y viendo al mismo tiempo, las paredes de color rojo, habían cuadros colgados de paisajes oscuros ya sean bosques, iglesias, etc.

Termino de recorrer por todo el pasillo hasta encaminarse por las escaleras, poniendo su mano por el barandal de ella y comenzó a bajar, camino por un rato más hasta quedándose parada observando el gran salón y un recuerdo voló por la mente de la peli azul.

Bulma: -hablando muy bajo casi a un susurro-Me parece haber venido a este lugar antes.

Después de haber dicho esto se dio la media vuelta negando con la cabeza.

Bulma: Tal vez aquel sea un lugar parecido a este, pero no creo que sea.

Se fue caminando y arqueo una ceja no creyendo en lo que acababa de decir, fue a una de las habitaciones de esa casa y cuando la abrió no se lo podía creer si estaba allí reconociendo los retratos que alguna vez le enseño, entró para volver a verlos, una sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro, después de haberlos visto de nuevo los dejo en su lugar y se fue de la habitación.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

"La inesperada noticia"

Ese mismo día en la tarde Yamcha se dirigió a la casa de Bulma para ir a buscarla con mucha prisa toco el timbre, espero un rato para que le abrieran, por fin le habían abierto.

Grettel: Oh es usted joven Yamcha-emocionada de verlo-.

Yamcha: Muy buenas tardes Grettel de casualidad se encuentra Bulma aquí.

Grettel: No la eh visto, tal vez se fue a la biblioteca por un libro, ya sabes que le encanta leer.

Yamcha: A eso iba yo a decirle que primero fui a buscarla allí pero no estaba así que mejor decidí venir aquí.

Grettel: Es normal que ella siempre se levanta a las diez u once de la mañana pero fui a su habitación y no estaba entonces me imagine que se habrá ido ahí.

Yamcha: Será mejor que la vaya a buscar, no se preocupe la traeré lo antes posible.

Grettel: Tenga mucho cuidado joven Yamcha.

Yamcha: Sera mejor que usted se quede en casa por si llega a saber algo de ella.

Grettel: Esta bien.

Terminando su pequeña conversación Yamcha se adentró al bosque dónde el aseguraba donde ella podría estar por lo tenebroso que era.

Por otra parte, más tarde alrededor de las seis Vegeta se fue al bar de su zona como siempre por un poco de sangre pero como siempre alguien lo interrumpía.

Zarbon: Oh Vegeta, que bueno que te encuentro.

Vegeta: Que es lo que quieres.

Zarbon: Tú sabes muy bien que obviamente no atacaremos en el bosque sino en otro lugar.

Vegeta: Si en eso me estoy poniendo de acuerdo con los demás-poniendo su boca en la copa de sangre que tenía sostenida en su mano-.

Zarbon: Al parecer ese maldito quiere la guerra en Londres cosa que nadie de nosotros lo dijo ahí porque habíamos acordado que sería en otra parte pero él dijo que atacaremos allí.

Vegeta:-abrió los ojos, sorprendido dejando de beber la sangre lentamente dejo el vaso en la mesa, volteándolo a ver-Que acabas de decir-tartamudeando-.

Zarbon: No solamente moriremos ellos o nosotros sino también esa gente que no está involucrada.

Vegeta:-parándose de la mesa, dándose la vuelta para irse-Tengo que irme.

Zarbon: A qué vas, ella está bien se encuentra en tu casa.

Vegeta: -volteándose de repente-Que! Pero como, que estupideces estas diciendo.

Zarbon: Ella se dirigió al bosque, cuando iba camino allí la vi ahí dormida de lo cansada que estaba así que me la lleve a tu hogar y me fui de ahí, eso fue todo.

Vegeta: Hmm-dándose la vuelta contestando seriamente-Voy a irme, estoy muy cansado.

Zarbon: Como quieras, pero quieres que de una vez se los diga o mejor tú.

Vegeta: -mirándolo de reojo-Todo está preparado solamente falta el lugar no te preocupes yo lo diré.

Después de esto último que dijo se retiró de allí.

Mientras tanto

Yamcha había corrido por todo el bosque, estaba perdido poniendo sus manos por su cara gritando.

Yamcha: ¡Bulma!

Pero para su mala suerte no podía ver nada, todo estaba totalmente oscuro pero seguía gritando el nombre de Bulma pero no había resultado, hasta que vio algo que le llamo mucho su atención había una enorme mansión.

Yamcha: Pero que…

Después de unos segundos Vegeta había llegado a su hogar y vio que en frente de él había un intruso.

Vegeta: Se puede saber qué haces aquí insecto.

Yamcha se dio la media vuelta asustado pero no había nadie y otra vez le hablo.

Vegeta: Estoy detrás de ti.

Yamcha: Tu quien eres

Vegeta: Creo que más bien yo debería hacerte esa pregunta.

Yamcha: Que es lo que le has hecho maldito.

Vegeta: Hecho a quien-hablando sarcásticamente con una media sonrisa maliciosa-.

Yamcha: Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, de ella que fue lo que le hiciste.

Vegeta: Yo no se de quién demonios me estás hablando y será mejor que te largues si no quieres que te aniquile aunque a mí no me molestaría en hacerlo de una vez-con una risita irónica-.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

"Tú no eres tú"

Aún estos dos se encontraban en escena a unos metros de la mansión.

Vegeta: Yo no se de quién demonios me estás hablando y será mejor que te largues si no quieres que te aniquile aunque a mí no me molestaría en hacerlo de una vez-con una risita irónica-.

Yamcha: Oblígame.

Vegeta: Y tu ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que soy verdad.

Yamcha: A que te refieres.

Vegeta: -tomándolo del cuello muy fuerte alzándolo- Ahora mismo lo sabrás a que me refiero-sonriendo de lado con su típica risita irónica-.

Yamcha:-mirándolo muy asustado-.

Entonces en ese momento el color de sus ojos empezaron a cambiar de negro a un rojo intenso, se empezaron a alargar sus colmillos causando que le volviera la cara de Yamcha aún más horrorizada.

Yamcha: No me lastimes por favor-sollozando-ten piedad de mi me largare de aquí jamás volveré lo prometo libérame!

Vegeta sonrió maliciosamente, hasta que por fin enterró sus colmillos mordiéndolo de una manera cruel, después de eso lo separo sus colmillos del cuello por último lo soltó de su mano cayendo en el frío suelo desangrándose por completo.

Vegeta: Deberías estar agradecido, no bebí de tu sangre por que apesta, ni siquiera me llenaría el cinco por ciento de las energías que necesito-tono irónico-Ahora si puedes irte si es que aún sigues con vida-soltando una enorme carcajada-.

Y esto último que dijo se fue retirando de ahí para irse a su hogar uno de los suyos le hablo.

X: Que quiere que haga con él.

Vegeta:-mirándolo de reojo-deshazte de él Turles.

Turles: Como diga.

Por el otro lado

Ella se encontraba sentada en la cama de la habitación donde se encontraba.

Bulma: Ya me aburrí de estar sentada aquí en este lugar, y tener puesta esta pijama porque no lo pensé desde hace horas de buscar algo que ponerme.

Se dirigió al armario negro abrió una de las puertas de ahí quedo sorprendida al ver que había ropa de mujer.

Bulma: Porque tiene esto aquí, hmm no importa me pondré este.

Ella tomo un vestido negro cosa que de ese tipo de colores oscuros no le gusta ponerse por que por lo regular siempre se pone algo claro, lo bueno que allí en la alcoba tenía un baño así que entro ahí para cambiarse de ropa, después de unos minutos salió y se paró enfrente de un espejo el vestido que tenía puesto era largo pero no era esponjoso ni apretado, que tenía tirantes, dejando ver la línea de su profundo escote, se dio la media vuelta la espalda estaba no del todo descubierta pero si se notaba, la verdad sí que era un tanto elegante para irse a una fiesta.

Después de haberlo visto, decidió ir por otro de los que estaban en el ropero para probárselo, mientras que estaba buscando algo se cayó, fue tanta su curiosidad y vio que fue lo que se había caído, busco y busco hasta que por fin lo encontró era una fotografía muy vieja de una familia que se encontraban frente de una casa la observo detenidamente era la de él, se veía de una edad como de diez años a simple vista pero en realidad no sabía las edades de los vampiros y lo que se le vino a la mente.

Bulma: Entonces esta es su familia, pero la pregunta más importante que fue lo que les paso.

En ese momento escucho la perilla de la puerta, ella miro de reojo, dejo la fotografía donde estaba y escucho esa voz.

Vegeta: Se te perdió algo.

Bulma:-antes de darse la media vuelta-Vegeta…eres tú-tartamudeando-.

Vegeta:-solo la vio seriamente sin contestar-.

Bulma: No lo puedo creer que te vuelva ver-corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo y colocando su cabeza en su pecho-te extrañe mucho.

Vegeta: Y tu quien eres-arqueando una ceja-.

Bulma:-abrió sus ojos de repente y fijó la mirada hacia el-acaso no me recuerdas Vegeta, soy yo Bulma.

Vegeta: Yo no te conozco.

Bulma: -alejándose de él repentinamente- Que es lo que lo que sucede contigo, como es que no me recuerdas-tono molesto-.

Vegeta:-sonriéndole de lado-.

Fue en ese momento cuando ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos, no tenía de color negro como ella los conoce, y tenía un hilo de sangre por sus labios, ella lo vio muy asustada.

Bulma: -hablando con un volumen bajo-Tú no eres el Vegeta que yo conozco.

Vegeta: Creo que debiste haberme conocido mejor-hablando irónicamente sin desaparecer la media sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella-.

Bulma:-comenzó a retroceder-.

Vegeta: Quieres saber que le sucedió a esa familia, pues te lo diré en pocas palabras ustedes fueron quienes la asesinaron dejando solamente un sobreviviente y que ese fui yo, ahora ves porque la manera tan cruel que los mato.

Bulma:-solamente se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar esas palabras-.

Hasta que de repente Bulma ya no pudo retroceder más, había chocado contra la pared, él en un movimiento rápido puso sus brazos a los lados de ella encerrándola.

Bulma: Sea lo que sea que vas a hacerme no lo hagas por favor-hablando entre sollozos e inclinando su cabeza para no verlo, cerrando sus ojos-.

Vegeta: Yo no te hare lo mismo como aquella maldita sabandija que la mate, al contrario preciosa desde hace mucho, siempre eh querido beber de tu deliciosa sangre-colocando dos de sus dedos en el cuello de ella-.

Bulma:-volteando su cabeza para mirarlo-No lo hagas.

Vegeta:-el comenzó a acercarse al cuello de Bulma pero antes de le susurro en el oído-No solamente hago esto por venganza, sino también porque yo quiero.

Bulma:-una de las manos de ella le levanto para darle una bofetada e irse de ese lugar-.

Vegeta: -la detuvo antes de y presiono su mano contra la pared volviendo su mirada a ella-.

Bulma: Tú me dijiste una vez que no me harías daño, tú no eres tu-lo decía entre lágrimas-.

Vegeta: Que te hace pensar que no soy yo.

Bulma: Tan solo mírate, tus ojos, tu expresión, tú no eres esa persona que conocí ese día.

En ese momento el la soltó para luego formar un puño, golpeo la pared cerca de la cara de la muchacha y se alejó de ella yéndose hacia la salida de la alcoba, mientras ella se deslizo hasta caer en el piso, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro en ellas, para llorar silenciosamente.


	21. Chapter 21

Bueno queridos lectores de mi fic este capítulo contiene lemon asi que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer este tipo de cosas te recomiendo que no leas los dos últimos párrafos.

Capítulo 21

"La noche inolvidable"

Después de aquella extraña escena, él salió de la habitación con una mano la puso en su rostro y se empezó a desvanecer ese color rojo de sus ojos y disminuyeran sus colmillos, luego una pregunta voló por su mente.

Vegeta: -en su mente-Que demonios ocurrió- después de esa pregunta empezó a escuchar que alguien lloraba, se dio la media vuelta-Bulma-tono confundido-.

Después de unos segundos puso una mano en la perilla de la puerta dispuesto a girarla pero luego se arrepintió, quito la mano de ahí, se quedó unos minutos parado frente a la puerta pero decidió que lo mejor era irse de allí, se fue directo hacia la otra alcoba de las que habían ahí en esa casa, se sentó a un costado de la cama poniendo su vista al techo.

Vegeta: -mirándose las manos -Que fue lo que le te hice-apretando sus dientes furioso, formando las manos en puño igual apretándolas-.

En la otra habitación.

Bulma se levantó del suelo para irse a dormir en la cama pero antes de que fuera a acostarse se dirigió a la puerta de la alcoba, puso su mano en la perilla, la giro muy despacio, comenzó a caminar por todo el pasillo, a un metro en frente de ella vio que estaba un puerta abierta y pensó que podría el estar allí, así que dio unos pequeños pasos hacia la habitación, deteniéndose antes de la entrada, parada detrás de la pared, solo giro su cabeza para ver el interior de la habitación, y si él estaba ahí sentado observando el techo como si estuviese reflexionando o algo así, pero de repente esa escena volvió a su mente, sacudió su cabeza y fue de regreso a su habitación pero mientras cuando iba caminando se tropezó, pero se detuvo gracias a la pared, giro su cabeza, ningún ruido hubo bueno más que el de ella que aunque no fue ruidoso pero ella temía que si, pero por fin había llegado, se acostó en su cama, tomo la sabana para taparse y acomodándose para dormir, cuando justamente estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos escuchó la puerta abrirse así que se dio la media vuelta cerrando los ojos, cuando escucho su voz.

Vegeta: Sé que no estas dormida Bulma.

Bulma: -solamente lo escucha-.

Vegeta:-se acerca para sentarse a un costado de la cama junto a ella-Sobre lo que ocurrió, no tenía idea….

Bulma:-interrumpiéndolo-Querías matarme y si no te importa te puedes largar de aquí, que quiero tratar de dormir ya tuve suficiente con lo paso.

Vegeta: -tomándola de los hombros, volteándola para que lo mirara-Escúchame mujer, yo jamás te haría daño y lo sabes.

Bulma: Pero lo que dijiste hace unos instantes.

Vegeta: Olvídalo, tú me conoces y sabes muy bien que yo jamás te haría daño fue solo un estúpido error que cometí-dijo unas palabras que ni ella y ni siquiera él se lo pudo creer-perdóname.

Bulma: -sorprendida ante sus palabras pero de nuevo vino ese recuerdo en su mente y le contesto sarcásticamente-Si claro, crees que por ser tan guapo voy a creer en tus palabras-poniendo una de sus manos en la boca-.

Vegeta:-la soltó de los hombros, que obviamente ella se recargó sobre sus codos, él se acostó completamente en la cama uno de sus brazos lo puso para recargar su cabeza y el otro para encerrarla con su libre brazo sonriendo muy divertido-Ah entonces te parezco muy guapo.

Bulma: -quitándose la mano de su boca-Yo….yo no iba a decir eso.

Vegeta: Bueno además de guapo, otra cosa más que quieras decirme, soy todo oídos-con una pequeña risita-.

Bulma: -entre sonrojada y apenada-Ay cállate, ya mejor vete solo veniste a alterarme.

Vegeta: Todavía no eh terminado así que no me iré-tono irónico-.

Bulma: -abriendo sus ojos-.

Vegeta: Esos días que nos dejamos de ver créeme no dejaba de pensar en ti.

Bulma: En serio lo dices.

Vegeta: Yo cuando te eh mentido.

Bulma: -sonriendo-Yo tampoco dejaba de pensar en ti-acariciando su mejilla-.

Vegeta se empezó a acercar a ella, colocando sus labios en los suyos a lo que Bulma le respondió a ese beso tan apasionado que de nuevo pudo disfrutar de esos labios sabor a miel muy diferente a aquel primer beso que se habían dado antes de que él se fuera, Vegeta separo sus labios de ella.

Vegeta: Te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido-sonriéndole de lado-.

Bulma: Amm gracias-con risa fingida-.

Él puso sus brazos a los lados de ella para seguir besándola, las manos de ella fueron rodeando su cuello, una de ellas la paso por su oscuro cabello mientras que él pasaba una de sus manos alrededor de su cintura hasta llegar detrás de la espalda de la muchacha para bajar el cierre de su vestido, ella abrió completamente sus ojos, y se separó de él.

Bulma: Oye que es lo que haces-un poco molesta-.

Vegeta: Yo siempre eh esperado este momento al igual que tú, así que no me vayas a decir que no lo quieres-sonriendo de lado-.

Bulma: Que atrevido eres Vegeta.

Vegeta: Y te gusto.

Bulma:-arqueando una ceja-.

Vegeta: -se acercó al oído de Bulma susurrándole con una suave voz-Ahora sabrás porque soy el mejor de los vampiros.

Bulma: -sonrojada con lo que dijo-.

De nuevo volvió a besar esos carnosos labios de la joven, y que ahora ese beso ya no fue dulce, lleno de pasión sino que se volvió muy deseoso un poco salvaje casi devorándosela, comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido para poder quitárselo más fácilmente se lo arrancó dejándola verse con una lencería blanca, ella obviamente no se iba a quedar atrás inició en quitarle esa capa que le estorbaba, después en desabotonarle su chaleco negro y por último esa camisa que tenía puesta dejando ver esos perfectos pectorales, ella comenzó a sentirlos hasta llegar por sus hombros, él tomó las manos de ella con una sola mano poniéndola en la cama presionándola arriba de su cabeza, el empezó a lamer su cuello haciendo estremecer todo su cuerpo y que se le escapara un leve gemido lleno de placer, enredando sus dedos con de Bulma. Dejo a un lado lo que estaba haciendo sus manos pasaron por debajo de la lencería pasando por sus pechos y después quitándosela mientras ella paso sus manos por su pantalón desabotonándoselo.

Una vez que ellos quedaron completamente desnudos pudieron sentirse tanto uno como el otro cuerpo, comenzó a acariciar su muslo subiendo hasta que con sus dos manos masajeaban sus senos comenzaron de nuevo a escucharse los gemidos de la muchacha por toda la habitación, su labio inferior rozaba su piel pasando en la línea donde se encontraba su escote, ella solamente inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, así siguió hasta llegar para ver sus ojos azules de su amada llegando hacia ella una media sonrisa le dio volviendo a lamer su cuello ya que le encantaba ese aroma que lo volvía loco, la joven se aferró hacia él abrazándolo fuerte por su cuello arañando su espalda sintiendo como la masculinidad de su hombre se introducía en ella, al momento soltó un pequeño quejido pero él la callo plantándole un dulce beso para que olvidara ese pequeño dolor que le estaba causando pero lentamente este desapareció volviéndose algo muy placentero para ella, siguieron estos besos, caricias por todo el cuerpo, cuando esto había acabado, terminaron cansados, con los cuerpos totalmente sudados, ella quedo recostada sobre el pecho de Vegeta, buscando su mano y enredándola con la de él, él abrazando con un solo brazo la cintura de su chica, durmiendo esta noche juntos.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

"Tengo algo que decirte"

Al día siguiente

Comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos y frente a ella estaba su amado profundamente dormido con su clásico ceño fruncido.

Bulma: -sonriendo de lado, en su mente pensó-Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme.

Se quedó minutos viéndolo, quiso acercar su mano a su rostro pero entre que pensaba que sería una buena o mala idea, hizo un puño poniendo la punta de la uña de su pulgar en su labio inferior, comenzó a acercar su mano a su nariz apretándola y vio cómo su ceño se frunció más, alejó su mano de él bajando la mirada, él abrió sus ojos acercándose a ella hizo a un lado su cabello que le tapaba la cara dándole un beso en la frente.

Bulma: -levantando su mirada hacia él-Buenos días mi amor-sonriéndole-.

Vegeta: Hmm, buenos días preciosa-sonriéndole de la lado.

Bulma:-abrazándolo-.

Vegeta: No tienes hambre mujer.

Bulma: Un poco.

Vegeta: Pues vamos.

Bulma: Como quieras.

Minutos después se encontraban desayunando en el comedor, él obviamente con su copa de sangre y ella con su pequeño banquete, ella acerco su mano con la de Vegeta poniéndola encima, solamente la miro de reojo, ella le sonrió.

Más tarde alrededor de las siete él se encontraba en el salón tocando el piano, obviamente ella se acercó por la hermosa melodía que estaba oyendo, poniéndose detrás de él con sus brazos lo abrazó del cuello colocando su cabeza en su hombro, sonriendo.

Bulma: Me encanta esa canción.

Vegeta: En serio.

Bulma: Si, de por si el piano ha sido uno de mis instrumentos favoritos.

Vegeta: ¿Ah sí?, el mío igual.

Bulma: Quisieras tocar por favor una melodía para mí.

Vegeta: Por supuesto.

Colocando sus dedos en las teclas del piano se dispuso a tocar (por si la quieren escuchar watch?v=1DvSVBDWV5s ), Bulma disfrutaba de esa melodía después de unos dos minutos quito sus brazos de su cuello tomando una de sus manos jalándolo, él se paró y con el movimiento de su mano hizo que siguiera la canción.

Bulma: Quieres que bailemos como ese día.

Vegeta:-sonriéndole de lado-.

Ella le regreso la sonrisa deslizando su mano hasta su hombro y tomando su mano mientras Vegeta ponía su brazo para rodear su cintura comenzaron a bailar como aquel día muchas vueltas, giros, moviéndose por todo el salón.

Cada día ellos se la pasaban juntos en el lugar dónde estaban, ese décimo día del mes ese día Vegeta le había prometido a Bulma que le enseñaría a pintar desde aquel día, sentada frente al recuadro de oleo haciendo un paisaje de un hermoso atardecer, detallando las sombras de los árboles, él se sentó detrás de ella rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Vegeta: Te está quedando bien.

Bulma: -con una pequeña risita-En serio lo crees, siento que le falta algo.

Vegeta: Déjalo así, se ve bien.

Bulma: Esta bien.

Volvieron a pasar los días hasta que ya era el último día del mes Vegeta se había ido para avisarles a los demás para decirles el lugar del ataque obviamente se llevó algo para cubrirse del sol pero que no solamente sería el mensaje a ellos sino que iba a pensar en cómo decírselo a ella, Bulma se había despertado y no se sentía para nada bien porque se levantó de repente de la cama para irse al baño a vomitar y además de un horrible dolor de cabeza, comenzó a recordar si no había comido algo que le hiciera daño pero no fue así que empezó a contar los días con ayuda de sus dedos de la regla le debió tocar hace una semana pero no le toco.

Bulma:-tocándose por el vientre-acaso estoy embarazada-hablando con una voz entrecortada-.

La verdad es que estaba muy emocionada con la idea de ser madre, quería gritar tan fuerte de la enorme emoción que sentía pero faltaba una cosa en cómo se lo diría a Vegeta, toda la tarde hasta en la noche estaba como que ensayando pasando de un lado a otro de la habitación haciendo un puño y colocándose la punta de la uña de su pulgar en su labio pensando en cómo se lo diría hasta que vio la silueta de alguien parado frente al gran ventanal, acercándose la abrió efectivamente era él que estaba de espaldas en el balcón Bulma se colocó a su lado abrazándose así misma por el frío que hacia no se acordaba que solo llevaba puesto un vestido sin mangas ni tirantes de color rojo oscuro, él la miro de reojo.

Vegeta: Como se te ocurre salir así mujer-con un tono serio, extendió su mano poniéndola sobre su hombro tapándola con su capa acercándola a él-.

Bulma: Se me había olvidado el abrigo.

Se quedaron minutos parados observando la hermosa luna, Bulma rompió el silencio.

Bulma: Ve…

Vegeta:-interrumpiéndola-Tengo algo que decirte-se subió por el barandal del balcón ofreciendo su mano a ella-Ven conmigo.

Bulma: A donde, no crees que es algo tarde-se dio la vuelta-.

Vegeta:-jalándola del brazo y la otra la detuvo abrazándola por la cintura-Creo que deberías saber que cuando algo quiero nadie me dice que no-sonriéndole de lado-.

Bulma: E….está bien-sonrojada-.

Él tomo vuelo, minutos después se detuvieron en un bosque donde en frente había un lago, Vegeta se acercó frente a este y ella obviamente fue tras él.

Bulma: Y bien que es lo que quieres decirme.

Vegeta:-sin mirarla, dio un leve suspiro-Nunca te lo comente en estos días porque quería estar tranquilo y de hacerte feliz después de no habernos visto así que mejor decidí decírtelo hoy, no sé si supiste que había llegado un cazador aquí en Londres.

Bulma: Si lo supe.

Vegeta: Pues ese insecto quiere destruirnos, también matara a la gente de Londres.

Bulma:-mirándolo un poco asustada-Que!.

Vegeta: Si, y tú que ibas a decirme cuando te interrumpí.

Bulma: No, nada solo iba a decir una tontería sobre las estrellas-risita fingida-.

Vegeta: Estas segura, te veo un poco preocupada.

Bulma: Solo que no quiero perderte.

Vegeta: Por supuesto que no Bulma, él no se compara conmigo lo destruiré fácilmente.

Bulma: Espero que sea verdad, y por cierto si era eso que me ibas a decir porque volamos hasta acá.

Vegeta: Nunca te había llevado a este lugar.

Se quedaron minutos ahí, hasta que decidieron volver a la casa, y se encontraban acostados en la cama, ella sintió la mano de él pasar por su vientre, él comenzó a sentir como si dentro de ella estuviese creciendo un ser, Bulma empezó a pensar con lo que le dijo Vegeta cuando estaban en el lago y no pudo más se levantó recargando su cabeza en la pared.

Vegeta: Que te ocurre-un poco sorprendido-.

Bulma: Mira yo no te lo voy a ocultar Vegeta-suspirando tranquila-estoy embarazada.

Vegeta quedo en un estado de shock no pudiéndose creer con lo que le acaba de decir Bulma.

Bulma: Y bien que piensas-juntando sus manos apretándolas de los nervios-.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

"El día por fin ha llegado"

Bulma: Mira yo no te lo voy a ocultar Vegeta-suspirando tranquila-estoy embarazada.

Vegeta quedo en un estado de shock no pudiéndose creer con lo que le acaba de decir Bulma.

Bulma: Y bien que piensas-juntando sus manos apretándolas de los nervios-.

Vegeta empezó a salirse de ese estado un poco confundido.

Vegeta: Q…que dijiste Bulma.

Bulma: Tu y yo vamos a hacer padres! -con una gran emoción grito-.

Vegeta: Es imposible.

Bulma: Como que imposible-con un tono incrédula lo dijo-.

En ese momento el salió de la habitación, dejando a una Bulma un poco confundida y algo dolida.

Bulma:-en su mente decía-Le habrá molestado esta noticia pero ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?-arqueando una ceja-Debería estar orgulloso que ese hijo es suyo.

Se levantó de su cama, poniéndose un abrigo ya que el horrible frío que estaba haciendo, camino por todo el pasillo, mirando de reojo cualquier habitación para ver si no se encontraba por ahí, hasta que se detuvo al ver su silueta parada en frente del enorme ventanal, con valor.

Bulma: Veo que no te agrado la noticia-con la mirada baja-.

Vegeta: -la miro de reojo-No es eso.

Bulma: Y porque te saliste de repente.

Vegeta: -su mirada de repente se veía como si estuviese pensando-Sólo que no me veo a mi mismo siendo padre.

Bulma: -tomando su mano y mirándolo a los ojos-Yo sé muy bien que serás un buen padre.

Vegeta:-colocando su mano encima de la suya-Aun siendo lo que soy.

Bulma tomó su rostro con sus dos manos dándole un beso.

Bulma:-separándose de sus labios aun con sus manos en su rostro-Aun siendo lo que eres, haz sido alguien especial para mí y sé que serás un excelente padre-dándole un fuerte abrazo-.

Vegeta:-respondiéndole el abrazo-.

Bulma: Aunque lo que me preocupa mucho es por mañana.

Vegeta: -deshaciendo el abrazo, pero uno de sus brazos rodeando su cintura y la otra colocando un dedo en su mentón para que lo mirara-Ya te lo había dicho ese insecto no es nada, pero lo que si te pediré que hagas lo hagas no salgas de aquí.

Bulma: No quisiera estar pensando sobre esto.

Vegeta: Mejor tranquilízate y nos vamos a dormir.

Bulma: Si está bien-inclinando su cabeza hacia otro lado un poco dudosa-.

Vegeta la cargo llevándosela a la habitación. Aun siendo noche ella no podía conciliar bien el sueño, no podría imaginarse la ciudad donde había nacido sea destruida por ese cazador, hombres, mujeres hasta niños morir en manos de él. Bulma giró su cabeza para mirarlo en su mente solo venían esas palabras que lo primero se le vinieron a la mente que como es que era posible que este tan relajado en esta situación, sabía muy bien su fuerza ella obviamente reconoce que es un vampiro demasiado fuerte como esa vez que la salvo de esos bastardos, etc.

Lo único que debía de hacer era confiar en él más de lo que ya le tiene, acerco su mano a su mejilla, acariciándola con su dedo pulgar de un lado a otro sonriéndole.

Bulma:-en su mente dijo-Sé que podrás.

Quitando su mano de su rostro, cerró sus ojos pudiendo dormir tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente

El día estaba totalmente nublado, mientras en la ciudad sin saber de lo que ocurría estaban tranquilos cada bando estaba preparándose, el primero alistando sus armas en los vehículos y el otro bebiendo la sangre necesaria que necesitarán para esta guerra y otros entrenando.

Por otro lado

Vegeta se estaba poniéndose su traje de batalla obvio el no usaría el que siempre se traía, usando una armadura negra, con una capa roja (si alguna vez vieron el anime Hellsing pero las ovas donde Alucard uso la armadura me entenderán y si no vean el anime xD).

Saliendo de la habitación, bajo hasta la entrada donde estaba su amada vestida de blanco esperándolo en la puerta.

Bulma:-abrazándolo-Te deseo mucha suerte, prométeme que regresaras muy pronto.

Vegeta: -respondiéndole el abrazo, susurrándole al oído-Te lo prometo.

Bulma: -mirándolo a los ojos-Yo sé que podrás-sonriéndole-.

Vegeta: -regresándole la sonrisa, acariciando su cabello, acerco sus labios en los suyos-.

Terminaron de besarse y ya fue la hora, el salió de la casa dónde estaban ahí esperándolo sus hombres.

Zarbon: Ya estamos todos listos.

Vegeta: Bien, vámonos.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

"Después de cien años"

Mientras en aquel otro bando ya habían llegado a la ciudad con sus hombres solamente faltaba la espera de su enemigo, aquel cazador sonreía de lado diabólicamente, la chica que estaba a su lado que tenía la coleta recogida dejando caer algunos de sus oscuros cabellos en frente de las orejas, (Se acuerdan de la vestimenta que uso Milk en las artes marciales lleva el mismo solo que es negro con rojo) mirándolo de una manera extraña como si no lo conociese.

Milk: Goku porque esa sonrisa-seguido de esto le arqueo una ceja-.

Goku: Al fin ha llegado el momento que podré derrotar a ese demonio.

Milk: Mmm-mirando hacia en frente-Con qué era eso.

Goku: No te pongas así Milk, te prometo que cuando esto acabe nos iremos de aquí-guiñándole un ojo-.

Milk: Eso espero.

Goku: Mientras vamos a limpiar este lugar-riendo sínicamente mientras veía la ciudad-.

Milk: Tú hazlo.

Goku: Como quieras, te lo pierdes.

Después de esa pequeña charla de ellos dos, Goku se dio la media vuelta sonriendo de lado hacia su ejército.

Goku: Ya escucharon señores, desásganse de todo lo que estorbe.

Todos:-gritando al mismo tiempo-¡Si señor!

Empezaron a dispersarse por todos lados destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su paso, quemando los hogares, se empezaron a escuchar gritos de todas las personas que caían en manos de ellos asesinándolos de una manera cruel ya sea con sus propias manos, armas de fuego, etc.

El ambiente que se había encontrado se vio el infierno en la forma como la describen, el lugar donde voltearas a ver lleno de las ardientes llamas, el cielo cambiando de color ocasionado por el humo del fuego, pocos lograron salir de ahí.

Después de haber acabado con esa crueldad, muchos se pusieron en frente de su líder, solamente sonrió de lado, hasta que escuchó desde lo lejos una voz.

Vegeta: Veo que te adelantaste antes de tiempo-riendo irónicamente-.

Goku se volteó de repente, viendo a lo lejos cómo se acercaba él con sus hombres pasando entre las llamas, una sonrisa se le vino de inmediato.

Goku: Vaya ya era hora de que llegaran-hablando con un tono sarcásticamente-.

Vegeta se detuvo, de tal manera que quedaron a una distancia de siete metros, los líderes de cada bando quedaron hasta en frente viéndose de una manera fría como si se hubieran conocido hace un tiempo, al pelinegro con el cabello en forma de llama le intereso más esta pregunta.

Vegeta:-analizándolo detenidamente, dijo en su mente-esa mirada me parece familiar, como si lo hubiera conocido hace años-.

Se mantuvo el ambiente así hasta que Goku hablo.

Goku: Te habrás preguntado el motivo de esto, pensaras que esto es una estupidez pero no lo es todos estos años hemos estado en guerra y seguiremos estando, pero yo sé que en este día acabará.

Vegeta: -sonriendo de lado-Estas confiado de que tú nos ganarás no tienes ni la menor idea a quien le estas diciendo estas palabras.

Los que acompañaban a Vegeta estaban sonriendo maliciosamente.

Goku: Más bien el que está más confiado eres tú, piensas que por ser el líder de los vampiros eres el más fuerte de todo el mundo y los demás.

Vegeta: -cruzando los brazos, cerro sus ojos riéndose-.

Una de la mujeres que estaba en el equipo de Vegeta, frunció el ceño.

Lazuli: Hmm son una basura-cruzando los brazos-.

Turles: -mirándola de reojo sonriendo, volvió su vista hacia en frente-.

Vegeta estaba seguro de haberlo conocido, hasta que vio que el cazador se quitó el sombrero arrojándolo fuera de su vista, pudiendo ver por fin su rostro.

Vegeta:-arqueando una ceja, volviendo a hablar en su mente-claro es él, con razón su voz se me hacía conocida, después de cientos de años nos volvemos a reencontrar Kakarotto-sonriendo de lado-.

Goku: Muy bien que esto empiece-sonriendo de lado-.

Vegeta: -poniendo su mano en frente signo de alto-Un momento Kakarotto.

Goku: -sorprendido- Co…como me llamaste.

Vegeta: Vaya que si te afecto los cientos de años que pasaron verdad, Kakarotto tu verdadero nombre, uno de nosotros que había sido expulsado por no beber sangre prefiriendo asesinarnos condenado a traición si no me equivoco, te fuiste muy lejos cambiando tú nombre por Goku ¿cierto?.

Goku: -se quedó impresionado ante esas palabras de su oponente-.

Lazuli que no sabía sobre tal noticia le hablo a Turles.

Lazuli:-hablándole en susurro-tsss Turles eso es cierto.

Turles: Si, ah cierto que te uniste con nosotros hace veinte años, hay cosas que aún no sabes.

Lazuli:-haciendo una mueca de desagrado-mm me estás diciendo que soy novata y por cierto ese tipo se parece a ti físicamente.

Turles: Es porque él es mi hermano gemelo.


	25. Chapter 25

Bueno esta canción me gusto para este capitulo ojala y les guste ;) watch?v=Q4so4uAjY3M

Capítulo 25

"La batalla decisiva: Goku vs Vegeta"

Lazuli: Me sorprende que tú no elegiste ese camino al igual que él.

Turles: Créeme yo igual.

Mientras tanto.

Goku: Pero tenía mis razones por las que tome esta decisión.

Vegeta: ¿Así? Cómo cuales según tú.

Goku: Yo no era del todo vampiro sino que soy completamente humano, pero quería intentar seguir sus costumbres pero solamente les importa consumir sangre, asesinar personas por eso lo hice.

Vegeta: ¿Asesinar personas? Pero si tú mismo lo acabas de hacer.

Goku:-sonriendo de lado-Al parecer no van a tener de quién alimentarse por unas cuantas temporadas.

Goku levanto la mano mientras que no desaparecía su sonrisa y la bajo señal para sus hombres que empezaran a atacar, Vegeta solamente levanto su mano tronando sus dedos para que fueran a atacar igual, comenzaron con los puñetazos de una increíble velocidad, uno de los soldados quiso matar a uno con el arma que tenía sostenida en su mano cuando estaba a punto de dispararle Turles tomo su arma arrojándola muy lejos sonriendo diabólicamente tomo sus brazos y se los arrancó de su cuerpo escuchándose gritos de dolor salir de este mientras que estaba desangrándose.

Mientras que los otros sí lograban darles a unos vampiros con las armas de fuego frente a frente.

Entre mujeres también había batallas Lazuli se encontraba peleando contra Milk, la rubia había dirigido su puño hacia ella para darle en la cara pero la pelinegra había detenido su ataque tomando su puño dándole una patada por su torso, eso no le hizo cosquillas más bien le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

Lazuli: -hablando irónicamente- crees poder vencerme con esto niña.

Milk: Ehh?

Y con su otra mano formó otro puño dándole muy fuerte por su abdomen haciendo que esta se debilitara cayendo de rodillas mientras se abrazaba a sí misma por el terrible dolor que le estaba causando, como último ataque de Lazuli le dio una patada por su cabeza terminando en el suelo inconsciente.

Muchas batallas de los compañeros de cada bando surgieron de diferentes maneras no solamente los hombres morían ante los vampiros sino que también estos pero el caso era que no ganaría el equipo que elimino a la mayoría de los de su oponente sino ¿Quién ganará de los líderes?.

Por otra parte mientras una matanza se encontraba por esta parte del pueblo dispersándose en diferentes lugares lejos quedándose estos dos en medio de una calle poniéndose en pose de ataque.

Goku: Estas listo demonio.

Vegeta:-respondiéndole con una sonrisa ladina-.

Sólo unos momentos se miraron seriamente, Goku se acercó volando con una impresionante velocidad cuando estaba a punto de golpear su cara con el puño que había formado, este desapareció de repente para volver a aparecer en otro sitio.

Vegeta: Vaya que si eres lento-riéndose irónicamente-.

De nuevo volvió a acercarse para atacarlo con su puño y Vegeta lo tomo.

Vegeta: -hablando irónico-Vamos que no eres el mejor cazador-riéndose igual de irónico-Puedes demostrar algo mejor que esto.

Aprovecho en formar un puño para darle en el abdomen no para que se rindiera sino que él quería tener una verdadera pelea y se cumplió Goku lo detuvo como si este hubiese leído sus pensamientos solamente el pelinegro con el cabello en forma de flama sonrió.

Vegeta: Vaya creo que ya entendiste-hablando sarcásticamente-.

Goku: -sonrió un poco para volver a ponerse seriamente-.

Cada uno presionaba los puños de su oponente, una de las rodillas de Vegeta la acercó rápido para querer golpearlo pero Goku choco con una de sus rodillas la suya, entonces fue por la segunda rodilla e igual fue el mismo resultado, volviéndose esto un sic-sac golpeando una y otra vez cada una de sus rodillas que sin darse cuenta se elevaron por los cielos hasta que Vegeta golpeó su cabeza con la suya haciendo que este se estrellara en una iglesia que se encontraba ahí atravesando por uno de los ventanales.

Por otra parte lejos de la ciudad.

Estaba sentada frente a la ventana apoyaba su mentón con una de sus manos observando, podía apreciar que a lo lejos se veía el humo salir de lo que antes era Londres, lo único que reflejaba en su mirada era que tenía como esperanza que regresara su amor.

Bulma:-soltando un leve suspiro-.

Hasta que escucho un ruido que provenía de abajo, tanta fue su curiosidad se paró de dónde estaba abriendo la puerta muy despacito, comenzó a caminar lentamente cuando estaba a punto de ir hacia abajo alguien detrás de ella le coloco su mano en su boca que venía acompañado de un pañuelo y que en este contenía un líquido que este de repente la hizo dormirse lo único que pudo escuchar antes de fue que alguien le susurro que era de una voz masculina.

X: Dulces sueños.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

"La guerra ha acabado, tragedia nueva"

Comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, empezaba a desvanecerse lo borroso, se encontraba acostada en el suelo levantándose de allí miro hacia todos lados era una habitación oscura estaba completamente muy asustada, preguntas volaban por su mente ¿Quién demonios me trajo aquí?, ¿En dónde me encuentro?, muchas preguntas más que requerían ser respondidas.

Escucho una voz que se escuchaba en una parte oscura cualquiera de las cuatro esquinas de la habitación.

Raditz: Vaya hasta que al fin despiertas-hablando con tono de sarcasmo-.

Bulma: ¿Quién eres?

Raditz: Eso que importa, sólo estoy haciendo el trabajo que me pidieron-sonriendo de lado-.

Bulma: -parándose de repente-¡No te atrevas!

Raditz: No no no–moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro-yo no hare eso hermosa.

Bulma:-se quedó boquiabierta al escucharlo-.

Raditz: Muy bien basta de charla-comenzó a acercarse a ella-.

Bulma sin pensarlo se fue corriendo hacia una puerta de la habitación para salir pero para su mala suerte estaba cerrado.

Raditz: Que pena yo tengo la llave.

En ese momento la toma por el cuello poniéndola en la puerta, Bulma con las fuerzas que tenía lo estaba golpeando de su brazo pero era inútil, vio que él sacó de la bolsa de su saco un cuchillo, lo que pensó aunque sabía que iba ser en vano mordió su mano si causo que la soltara pero cuando quería escapar él la logra tomar enterrándole el cuchillo cerca de su pansa, él la soltó cayendo en el suelo mientras una mano la tenía en su herida comenzando a sollozar del dolor que estaba sufriendo, este antes de irse solamente dijo.

Raditz: Mi trabajo ha acabado.

Mientras tanto

(Esta me encanto para seguir con la pelea jejeje watch?v=LSvOTw8UH6s ojala y les guste ;) )

Seguían con los golpes cada uno, esquivando cada uno de los ataques de su oponente, ya se comenzaban a ver algunos moretones, hilo de sangre escurrir por sus labios pero no paraban y en un momento del ataque Goku lo golpeó haciendo que Vegeta cayera por los asientos, Goku empezó a sacar su espada comenzando a correr hacia el para atacarlo, este logra ver un tubo tirado a su lado para que pueda defenderse, y cuando este estaba a punto de atacarlo con su espada Vegeta tomo lo que había hallado deteniéndolo empezando a levantarse del suelo haciendo que se fuese hacia atrás, Goku desvió la espada para darle en otro lado pero Vegeta lo detuvo comenzó de nuevo el sic-sac dando una vuelta tras vuelta chocando a cada rato el filo de sus armas, otra vez de nuevo la chocaron para hacer retroceder a su oponente, mirándose seriamente, el pelinegro de cabellos alborotados sonrió de lado.

Goku: Tú y yo tenemos cosas muy parecidas.

Vegeta:-arqueo una ceja-.

Goku: Somos igual de fuertes, tú eres el mejor de los vampiros mientras que yo soy el mejor de los cazadores, tuvimos un oscuro pasado, pero hay solo una diferencia-hizo una pequeña pausa-que tú ya no tienes a la chica que amas a tu lado.

Vegeta se alejó de él repentinamente abriendo sus ojos no creyéndose lo que le acaba decir, soltó el tubo que tenía en su mano, apretando sus puños al igual que sus dientes.

Vegeta: -bajando la mirada comenzó a hablar entre dientes-Que le has hecho-volvió su mirada hacia él gritándole-¡Que le has hecho maldito!

Goku: -sonriendo-Ahora pasaras toda la eternidad solo-comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Vegeta se empezó a llenar de coraje, furia, ira todos esos sentimientos mezclados en sí, voló hacia él con una increíble velocidad dándole un golpe en la cara haciendo que cayera por la pared deslizándose hacia abajo volvió a volar hacia él dándole golpe tras golpe en la cara sangrándolo.

Vegeta: No te lo perdonare.

Lo tomó por el cuello muy fuerte mientras que con la otra mano le daba de golpes en el abdomen uno tras otro, no solamente con su puño sino con su rodilla igual le daba, Goku escupía sangre mientras que Vegeta lo golpeaba este logro tomar su espada que estaba a su lado cuando Vegeta le iba a dar el siguiente golpe este le entierra la espada por su estómago sonriendo de lado y le saco la espada de ahí, colocando su mano en su herida cayendo de rodillas en el suelo apretando los dientes mientras lo miraba.

Goku: Vamos que no eres el mejor de los vampiros-riéndose con tono irónico-Puedes demostrar algo mejor que esto-siguió riéndose-.

Comenzó a levantarse lentamente aún con la mano en su herida.

Goku: Acéptalo ya perdiste.

Vegeta: -riéndose mientras sonreía de lado-Eso es lo que tú crees insecto-quitando su mano de su herida-.

Goku: Ehh?

Para sorpresa de Goku ya no estaba Vegeta en frente de él.

Goku: ¿En dónde estás?-mirando por todos lados hasta que lo escucho-.

Vegeta: Estoy detrás de ti.

Goku:-se volteó-.

Vegeta le dio otro golpe en la cara haciendo que este se le cayera su espada para que la tomara él pelinegro de cabello en forma de flama cortándole la cabeza, tiró la espada hacia otro lado, mirando de reojo su cadáver sonriendo de lado.

Vegeta: Te dije que yo soy el mejor de los vampiros, nadie me gana.

Narra Vegeta:

Ahora lo que me importaba era encontrarla, me acerque a abrir las puertas de la iglesia pero de repente vino un brillo que era del sol, comencé a sentir que mi piel se quemaba pero no me interesaba ni en lo más mínimo, retrocedí dos pasos cerrando de nuevo las puertas, me empezó a dar un olor a sangre pero no era de aquel idiota débil, comencé a caminar por todo el pasillo de este lugar hasta que vi una puerta, apoye mi mano en la puerta pero estaba cerrada, le di un golpe haciendo que esta cayera fue en ese momento que la vi tirada en el suelo dándome la espalda vi un pequeño charco de sangre por primera vez estaba sumamente asustado corrí hacia ella, cuando estuve frente a Bulma me agache con un brazo la voltee hacia mí y con el otro la coloque debajo de su cabeza levantándola vi que empezó a abrir sus ojos.

Bulma: V…Ve…..Vegeta….eres .. tú- hablando entre sollozos-.

Vegeta: Si soy yo Bulma.

Bulma: -la mano que tenía en su herida la puso en la mejilla de él manchándolo con la sangre que tenía-Cuanto me alegra que estés bien.

Vegeta: -la acercó a él abrazándola muy fuerte, apretó sus ojos que sin darse cuenta comenzó a sacar unas lágrimas-Lo siento tanto, nunca debí irme Bulma.

Bulma: -Le respondió el abrazo-Vegeta…

Vegeta: -de nuevo le crecían los colmillos, desvió su mirada hacia otro lado-.

Bulma: Porque no lo haces.

Vegeta: -Puso su mirada en ella-No Bulma no dejare que sufras en la oscuridad como yo.

Bulma: Que importa yo quiero estar contigo aparte estoy esperando algo que es tuyo-sonriendo débilmente-.

Vegeta: Bulma yo….

Bulma: Solo hazlo.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

"Viviendo felices entre la oscuridad"

Vegeta empezó a acercarse al cuello de ella enterrando sus colmillos, Bulma abrió sus ojos de sorpresa por un momento pero después fue cerrando sus ojos empezando a deslizar su mano hacia abajo, él se separó de ella con un poco de sangre en sus colmillos, volvió a abrazarla muy fuerte empezó a sentir que el corazón de ella había parado de latir, se separó de ella comenzó a acariciar su mejilla viéndola con un poco de tristeza la cargo en sus brazos saliendo tanto de la habitación como de la iglesia, cuando salió se vio el cielo nublado comenzando a caer gotas de lluvia, frente a él estaban algunos de sus hombres que habían sobrevivido, el comenzó a avanzar ignorándolos mientras caminaba, sin decir nada solo lo miraron de reojo caminaron tras él.

Lazuli:-hablándole a Turles en susurro-Quien es esa mujer que está en brazos de Vegeta.

Turles: Al parecer es su novia.

Lazuli: Pero que estaba haciendo ella aquí.

Turles: Lo desconozco.

Lazuli: Hmm para ser su novia es muy linda y yo que pensé que no estaba interesado en alguien-arqueando una ceja-.

Turles: Pues ya ves jejeje.

Habían llegado al bosque dónde es su hogar cada quién había vuelto a sus hogares, mientras que Vegeta voló hacia su ventana, que estaba abierta camino hasta llegar a la cama dejó a la joven ahí, sentándose a un costado junto a ella, no dejaba de verla.

Vegeta: Me siento tan culpable Bulma-tomando su mano-es inútil-parándose de la cama comenzando a caminar hacia la salida cuando escucho su voz-.

Bulma: No te vayas.

Vegeta: Ehh?-volteándose de repente-.

Bulma: -riéndose-.

Vegeta fue hacia ella abrazándola.

Vegeta:-viéndola detenidamente un poco sorprendido-Te ves diferente.

Bulma: Como que diferente-arqueando una ceja-.

Vegeta: Estas más pálida y aparte-señalándose sus dientes-ya tienes colmillos.

Bulma: Entonces quiere decir que me eh vuelto una de ustedes.

Vegeta: Si mi hermosa vampiresa-sonriendo de lado acercando sus labios con los de ella-.

Bulma respondió a su beso abrazándolo del por el cuello mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura.

Vegeta:-separándose de ella-Espera tengo algo para ti que sé que te emocionara.

Bulma: Que es-lo dijo con unas ansias queriendo saber qué es lo que le va a dar-.

Vegeta: Primero que nada cierra los ojos.

Bulma: Esta bien-cerró sus ojos-.

Mientras Vegeta abrió uno de los cajones del mueble que estaba a lado de la cama sacando algo de allí.

Vegeta: -suspirando-Ahora si abre los ojos.

Bulma comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, vio que en la mano de él había un anillo de bodas.

Bulma: Es en serio Vegeta-lo dijo muy feliz-quieres que sea tu esposa.

Vegeta:-solamente asintió con la cabeza-.

Bulma: No lo puedo creer-grito de la emoción lo abrazo por su cuello haciendo que se cayeran-.

Vegeta:-dio un pequeño quejido-Ya te enseñare como controlar tus poderes-con una voz entre ronca-.

Bulma: Lo siento-sintió algo espeso-estas sangrando.

Vegeta: Si pero que importa, no me voy a morir.

Bulma: Voy por una venda-ignorando su comentario se fue corriendo-.

Vegeta: No necesito vendajes estas cicatrices se sanan por sí mismas.

Bulma dejó los vendajes y ayudo a Vegeta para subirlo a la cama comenzó a quitarle una parte de la armadura donde estaba su herida, comenzó a limpiarla escucho que se quejaba.

Bulma: Ya vez por estar con esas guerras de niños de cinco años esto es lo que te pasa.

Vegeta: Hmm.

Bulma: Y ya está, bien ahora puedes levantarte-comenzó a pararse de la cama-.

Vegeta toma el brazo de ella acercándola hacia él y con la otra poniéndola en su cabeza colocando sus labios en los suyos, Bulma le respondió poniendo su mano en su rostro mientras que el soltó su brazo para rodear su cintura, Bulma se separó de él.

Bulma: Será mejor que descanses.

Vegeta: Y si yo no quiero-sonriendo de lado.

(Bueno ya saben lo que pasa ahí jijiji)

10 años después

Todo era una vida normal viviendo entre la oscuridad pero eran felices y más cuando ellos estaban casados, Vegeta le enseñaba a ella como ser vampira lo básico aprender a volar, beber sangre y por supuesto los poderes, lo mejor antes de que pasaran los diez años Bulma dio a luz a su primer hijo que de nombre le pusieron Trunks y después de los diez años tuvieron una niña llamada Bra de tan solo que tenía de edad tres meses.

En una noche se encontraba Bulma con su hija.

Bulma: Vaya que si heredaste mí mismo cabello, ojos, muy idéntica a mí, mi niña-tomando uno de sus cachetes-.

La pequeña niña solamente sonreía.

Escucho que habían llegado a la casa, vio a su primer hijo corriendo feliz hacia ella.

Bulma: Porque tan feliz.

Trunks: Mi papá me enseño como beber la sangre de las víctimas y si lo logre.

Vegeta: Si pero se te escapo uno por estar jugando y no concentrarte-llegó de repente hacia donde estaban y diciéndoselo en un tono frío y serio.

Trunks: Por supuesto que no estaba jugando-cruzando los brazos haciendo un puchero-.

Bulma: -riéndose-Bueno Trunks ya es hora de dormir.

Trunks: Pero aún es muy temprano mamá.

Bulma: Hazme un pequeño favor llévate a Bra a la habitación en unos momentos voy para allá.

Trunks: Esta bien-yéndose por su hermana, cargándola-ay sí que pesas mucho-dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

Vegeta: Nos vamos-mirándola de reojo ofreciendo su mano a ella-.

Bulma: Claro-sonriendo mientras toma de su mano-.

Comenzando a caminar juntos encaminándose hacia las escaleras, esperando como siempre que todos los días sean iguales como este.


	28. Chapter 28

Epílogo:

"Recordando el pasado"

Su pequeño hijo yacía dormido en su habitación, mientras que en la habitación de la pequeña, Bulma la estaba arrullando para que pueda dormirse.

Bulma: Verdad que se parece mucho a mí-sin quitarle la mirada a su pequeña-.

Vegeta:-quitando la mirada de la ventana para mirar a Bulma-Bastante diría yo.

Bulma:-con una pequeña risita-Porque no la cargas-mirándolo-.

Vegeta: Hmm.

Bulma: Vamos no te va a morder.

Vegeta: Ya sé que no-decía esto mientras tomaba a la bebé en sus brazos-.

Bulma-con una pequeña risita-.

Vegeta:-arqueando una ceja-De que te ríes.

Bulma: Solo que me acorde cuando también te pedí que cargaras a Trunks cuando era un bebé y estabas como ahorita lo estas con Bra-riéndose de nuevo-.

Vegeta: Ahh con que era eso-riéndose mientras que con su dedo golpeo la naricita de su niña-.

Pasaron varios minutos.

Bulma: Voy a ponerla en su cuna.

Vegeta: No, yo la pongo-poniéndola en su cuna-.

Bulma:-abrió el enorme ventanal de la habitación saliendo por el balcón-.

Vegeta:-la siguió poniéndose junto a ella-Porque no mejor nos vamos.

Bulma: Espera solo quiero ver las estrellas y aparte quiero recordar algunas cosas.

Vegeta: ¿Como cuáles?

Bulma:Te lo diré sólo si vienes conmigo

Vegeta: Ah estas horas mujer-arqueando una ceja-.

Bulma:-lo miro sonriéndole divertida-Creo que deberías saber que cuando algo quiero nadie me dice que no-guiñándole un ojo-.

Vegeta: Hmm, y a donde quieres ir.

Bulma:-tomo su mano-Recuerdas aquel lugar dónde me llevaste hace diez años.

Vegeta:-solamente asiente con la cabeza apretando su mano-.

Sin soltarse de la mano se fueron volando hasta aterrizar al lago dónde una vez fueron, Bulma se acerco al lago se agacho frente a el introduciendo su mano en el agua moviéndola de un lado a otro, Vegeta se puso detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados.

Vegeta: Y bien que querías decirme.

Bulma: Cuando tú y yo nos conocimos, siempre venías en el balcón de mi casa a visitarme, te acuerdas.

Vegeta: Si lo recuerdo-agachandose-y también tu cara cuando me viste por primera vez-riéndose casi a carcajadas-.

Bulma: Estaba muy asustada esa vez.

Vegeta: Pero ahora no.

Bulma: Porque aquel día que me salvaste de esos desgraciados lo único que vino en mi mente fue que tú no eras un peligro, por esa razón había aceptado ir contigo cuando me invitaste a cenar.

Vegeta:-sonriéndole-Aparte de que tú quisiste ir conmigo-soltando una pequeña risita-.

Bulma:-un poco sonrojada-Bueno es que mmm y a propósito siempre eh querido preguntarte porque ese cambio de repente, antes tenias esa idea de matarme pero después cambiaste de parecer.

Vegeta: Cuando vi tus ojos supe en ese momento que tenias algo en especial, te acuerdas que te había dicho que eres alguien interesante, fingía siempre con ello no lo soporte ver esa escena y antes de que te desmayaras te lo iba a decir, ya no lo quería ocultar más-mirando hacia el cielo-yo también me quede un poco sorprendido cómo fue posible que yo me enamore, tener una familia, nunca pensé que algún día seria padre.

Bulma: -sorprendida con lo que dijo, saco su mano del agua,abrazándolo haciendo que cayeran en el césped-Y no sabes que tan agradecida estoy el que tú estés a mi lado.

Vegeta: -abrazándola con un brazo-Más bien el que debería agradecer soy yo por haberme aceptado pese a lo que soy.

Bulma:-mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole-Te amo.

Vegeta:Yo igual.

Dándose un pequeño y dulce beso,se quedaron viendo las estrellas juntos unos minutos,Bulma le arrojó agua en la cara de Vegeta, riéndose a carcajadas al ver su cara.

Vegeta: Ahora veras-sonriéndole de lado-.

Bulma:Atrápame si puedes-sonriendo igual de lado-.

Corriendo alrededor del lago hasta que por fin la había atrapado cayendo los dos en el agua.

Vegeta:Estamos a mano-ofreciendo su mano para levantarla-.

Bulma lo tomo y lo jalo cayendo de nuevo al agua, no paraba de reír sintió que le arrojó agua en la cara, el tambien rio al ver su cara, comenzaron a divertirse como si fuesen niños de cinco años arrojándose agua horas y horas.

Aburridos,se fueron de regreso a su hogar, obviamente cambiándose de ropa, una vez estando acostados en su cama felices durmieron abrazados como todas las noches.

FIN.

En verdad no se como agradecer a todos, esta fue la primera historia que eh escrito espero que escriba otra y con gusto se las compartiré, me agrado mucho leer sus comentarios, no solamente compartí el fic aqui sino tambien en wattpad user/Eternity7777.

En fin para terminar les dejo esta canción que es tributo a mi historia :3 . watch?v=0SJPCdafnLo


End file.
